StarFox: University
by TheWoofMan
Summary: Their first year of college, members of the StarFox universe deal with school work, friends, parties, romance, assholes, and many other college things. Very non-canon StarFox fan fiction. It's StarFox characters in a normal college, living a (mostly) normal life. Horrible summary, sorry. Contains Wolf/Fox, and plenty of Original Characters too. Rated M for classic college stuff.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**(A/N) okay you guys, this being my third fan fiction ever, I still might not have the hang of it. But this is a pretty non-canon story, meaning that it does NOT follow the story of the StarFox games, which I do not own, only the OCs in this story , the story, and the college belong to me. Please, please, PLEASE review this, and tell me what you think. **

***radio static buzz* This is TheWolfMan, over and out. *another static-y buzz thing***

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Fox**

'_Room 308'_ I repeated in my head, walking down the hall.

"304... 306... 308!" I'd found my room. '_Thank God._' My suitcase was heavy. I slid my keycard into the slit, and the door unlocked with a click.

It was a small room, just like any dorm room. Two beds, a mini-fridge, a tiny stove, one table, four chairs, a closet, and a bathroom. There was a small black nightstand next to both beds.

"Roommate's not here yet I guess." I said aloud, to nobody in particular.

I set up my bed, and stuffed my clothes into a dresser. I shoved my suitcase under my bed. Then I stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Wolf**

I stepped into my dorm, and was slightly shocked to see my roommate was here and had already unpacked. I heard the shower running.

I threw my duffle bag onto my bed, and unzipped it. A few minutes later, my bed was made, and my dresser was filled with my clothes. I sighed, and plopped down on my bed.

"Four more years of hell to go. Why can't high school just be the end of this shit?" I laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"O-oh, hey t-there." A small voice stuttered. I looked up, and there was a young fox in front of me, wearing an undershirt and jeans. The fur on his head was still damp. "You're my roommate?" He looked nervous.

"No, I just thought I'd stop by, unpack, take a break in this random dorm. Of course I'm your roommate." I huffed, sarcastically.

"S-sorry. I'm Fox McCloud." He managed. He held his hand out. I took it.

"Wolf O'donnell." He smiled, and scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh... What classes do you have?" He was so _awkward_.

"Flight, survival, space technologies, self-defense, and marksmanship. You?" I felt I should at least be nice.

"Same as you. But instead of marksmanship, I have planetary biology. Heh heh, looks like we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other!" He grinned, and scratched the back of his head again.

He was kinda of cute, in an awkward, goofy, fun kind of way.

I smiled back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Fox**

Later that day, I'd gone out to explore campus, and check out all the various clubs and activities.

The Shooting Club seemed cool, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be around some cocky asshole who didn't know what they were doing.

Swim Team? Nah, foxes don't swim. Track? I was quick, but when I saw a few cheetahs signing up, I decided to save myself the humility.

I looked and looked, but none of them seemed to be right for me. I sighed, and turned around to head back to my dorm, but I bumped into someone, and they dropped a box containing a few sketchpads, various pencil boxes, a few paintbrushes, a few tubes of acrylic paint, and other art materials I couldn't recognise.

"Oh, my bad man." I apologised as a solid white husky looked back at me. I stooped down, picking up the materials.

"Don't worry about it bro. I wasn't paying attention." After all the supplies were back into the box, we stood up.

"So you like art?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Dude, I practically _bleed_ paint. I've been drawing and painting since I was just a pup." He smiled.

"That's cool, I don't have an artistic bone in my body. What kind of stuff do you do?"

"I do a lot of graffiti, collages, anime, stuff along those lines. I'm not good with realism though."

"I'm sure that if you tried, you'd be good. I'm Fox."

"Mac. Hey I'll see you around Fox, we should hang out some time!" He padded off, disappearing in the crowd.

'_Cool. First day and I've already made a few friends.'_ I laughed at myself silently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2 - I Won't Abandon You

**THE NEXT DAY, 1ST PERIOD**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Wolf**

I sat down in the desk, looking around. It was first period, Flight Class. Posters of various starships and models covered the walls. The class room was filling with students. The bell rang, and a thin tiger closed the door. Fox sat in the seat next to me, and gave me a warm smile. I didn't smile back.

"Good morning, students. I am Dr. Lucas, and I will be teaching flight for the rest of this year, so get used to me. I trust you all have some degree of knowledge on how to fly a starship?" Most of the class mumbled a 'yes' or a 'yeah'. Others simply nodded.

Fox looked like he was gonna explode from his seat.

Dr. Lucas began teaching, talking about the basics of the standard military model of starships, flight safety, and types of engines and gravity diffusers.

"Now does any body know what this is?" He pointed to a diagram of a small starship made to seat two people, and it was used by mostly mercenaries. Everybody was silent, but Fox.

He shot up from his seat. "It's a standard class _Arwing_, built for speed and aerodynamic movement, and was used in the military for a time, but eventually newer designs of starships came out and it was abandoned, now it is a favourite among most mercenaries." He looked so proud of himself. A few people across the room snickered.

"Very good. Do you know a lot about starships?" Dr. Lucas asked.

"My dad is a pilot. He taught me how to fly." Fox had that familiar shine of joy in his eyes.

"Interesting." He then turned around and continued his lesson.

0000000000000000000000000

**Fox**

The rest of the day, we went to our classes, and it went by like a normal day. I actually had space technologies and planetary biology with Mac too. We talked some more, and we were made plans to hang out at a nearby pizzeria for Saturday. I was on my way to my dorm, when a muscled lion, one of my classmates from 3rd period survival, ran into me, knocking me over, and scattering my new textbooks across the floor.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going dude!" I shouted. He got up and began walking away. "Hey, asshole! What's your problem?!" I yelled, as I got to my knees, getting back up.

"Shut the fuck up. I ain't got time for pussies like you." He shoved me back down, and I landed face-first on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He kicked me in the side, taking my breath away.

"See you in class, faggot." He spat. He walked off around the corner.

I rolled over, sucking in a breath, holding my side. After a moment, I sat up, gathered my text books, and continued to my dorm.

Upon entering, i threw my books down onto my nightstand, and walked into the bathroom. I lifted my shirt and looked in the mirror, looking over my side.

Even through my orange fur, I could see the dark purple bruise on my ribs.

"What happened to you?" Wolf's voice appeared from behind me. I whirled around, dropping my shirt.

"Nothing!" I said, with more volume and worry than intended. I pushed past him and plopped down onto my bed. I couldn't let him know that I didn't even fight back, I would look like such a wuss.

"It's obviously something." He sounded more like he was bored and curious than worried.

"It's nothing, really."

"Bull shit."

I sighed. There was no getting past it.

"A guy just ran into me in the hall, hit my side. That's all." Probably the shittiest lie I've ever told.

"You didn't do anything back? You just let him do that and run off?" He laughed.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I grabbed my books from the nightstand, and began to 'study'. I really only wanted Wolf to leave me alone, so I tried to look preoccupied.

Wolf sat down on his bed, pulling out a mp3 and plugged up some headphones, and began listening to music.

After about an hour of pretend-studying, I got up and padded into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning on the shower. I stripped, and stepped under the warm water, feeling it soak into my fur. I sank down to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

'_It's already beginning again. I thought I was done with it after high school. Why do people do this? Why me?'_ I wept, quietly so Wolf wouldn't hear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Wolf**

I watched as Fox walked into the bathroom, looking rather hurt.

_"I'm breaking the habit, tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream-"_

I paused the song, looking for a new one. I never did like that song, I'm not sure why I kept it.

I was about to press play, when I heard one noise over the hiss of the shower.

_Sobbing_.

Fox was crying in the shower.

'_Is it my fault? Did I push him too far? Why did I laugh at him?' _Thoughts flew through my mind. I smacked my hand against my forehead. '_I should apologize. Comfort him. He deserves it.' _No. I can't do that. I wont get close to him. I promised myself I won't.

The shower turned off, and Fox stepped out, wrapped in a towel, his bare chest exposed.

His eyes were red from crying.

He walked to his dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans, boxer briefs, and a black t-shirt. He walked back to the bathroom, and shut the door again.

I sighed. He really had been crying, hard too. He stepped back out, and threw himself onto his bed, and he pulled the covers over himself.

Poor kid.

It was 8:00, I might as well go to sleep too. I clicked off the light, and crawled into my bed, pulling the covers over myself.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

**Fox**

The next week went by pretty normal, besides the occasional threatening glare from Brad, the lion who'd beat me in the hall.

Me and Wolf barely talked, mostly a simple "excuse me" or "could you hand me that". I still tried to hold conversation with him, but he always ended it with an "I don't wanna talk about it." Or "I don't care", really just anything to shut me up.

It was Saturday, and I was getting ready to go hang out with Mac. I pulled out my phone, and texted the husky.

'_U mind if I bring a friend?'_ I typed, pressing send. A few seconds later, it beeped.

_'Not at all. I was gonna ask u the same.'_

'_Ya, it's fine by me.'_

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

"Wolf. Get up." I commanded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Wolf**

"What do you want Fox?" I griped.

"Get dressed, we're going out, we're going to have some fun with some friends." He ordered me.

"What? No. Why would you wake me up for something so stupid?" I sat on the edge of my bed.

"What, too busy playing the big bad scary Wolf? You gotta loosen up man, have some fun, make memories." He seemed much more confident now that he had a chance to preach to me. "I know there's a party animal in there somewhere."

"You don't even know me." I growled.

"But I'd like to. We're gonna be in the same room for awhile, aren't we? Why spend it as strangers?" Fox looked more serious now.

"Look, kid, you seem nice and all, but I don't exactly do well with other people." The vulpine's ears flattened to his head. It took a lot of will power to keep myself from cringing at the sight. I rolled my eyes. "Now leave me alone, Fox."

The room grew silent for a moment.

"I know how you feel. I get pretty awkward around other people too. I have problems making friends, I was a loner for most of high school. And I know that being alone sucks ass." I rolled back over, and looked at him. "You push people away, because you're worried about the day you have to say goodbye. You don't like having to give up friends. But being alone, it isn't good, it isn't good no matter who you are."

I shot up from my bed, grabbing him by his shoulders, I slammed him up against the wall, raising a fist. He grimaced as his bruised side was agitated."You think you know anything about me?! You don't know shit! I've been abandoned throughout my life, every body leaves me! Nobody has ever cared for me! Don't you just waltz into my damn life claiming to know my fucking life story!" I raised my fist higher, and Fox flinched, looking terrified. "I have nobody! Nobody! I'm all alone! I'm. . . I . . ." I dropped my fist and pulled the small vulpine into my chest, my arms wrapped around him. His arms were still pinned to his side by mine, but he didn't squirm. He simply buried his face against my neck. I began sobbing.

"My parents . . . They left me when I was a pup. My friends abandoned me. They grew bored of me and left. My adoptive parents disowned me in high school. I have nobody. . ." My tears soaked his fur.

"Shhh. . . You have me Wolf. I won't abandon you." He whispered soothingly. "I'll never leave you.

My sobs slowed, and then stopped.

He broke the silence.

"You want to come with us to lunch?" He asked.

I nodded, and released him from my arms.

0000000000000000000000000

(A/N) Alright guys, so tell me what you think, and PLEASE tell me if there are any flaws in this, my iPod was kinda going retarded on me asking to paste this and autocorrect that, SO FRUSTRATING! But honestly, I'm proud of this chapter.

Sincerely yours, ~_TheWoofMan _


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams

(A/N) Soooooo I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but as my time with my real Mom and Step Dad in A different state came to an end, I wanted to spend some time with them because I won't be seeing them again until October. I also needed some time to think of how this chapter will go down, cause I'm really just kinda winging it. Anyway, I think that this fan fiction will actually be pretty long, much different from my other ones. So-

*random audience member:* "GET ON WITH IT!"

*glares* I'm getting there! Also, school will be starting back up in about a month, and it will definitely slow down then. :/ Sowwy.

And now, without further adieu, I give you... (Drumroll please)

A YAOI FAN FICTION!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Mac**

"They should be here any minute." I turned to Panther Caroso, the friend I'd brought with me.

"Maybe you didn't give them good directions? You've never been good at that." He said with a straight face.

"Shut up, I give perfect directions! And Fox says he's been here before." I tapped the tip of my foot on the tile floor. The smell of the delicious pizza made my mouth water.

"Is that them?" Panther pointed to a large wolf and a fox who was much smaller in comparison.

"I don't know the wolf, but the little one is Fox." I huffed. "Over here Fox!" I waved, and Fox swung his head towards me and smiled, then nudged the tall lupine next to him, and pointed in our direction. They padded over and sat down across from me and Panther in the booth.

"You two get lost?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

They glanced at each other. "We, eh. . . We had a delay." Fox answered.

"Just a small argument." The lupine huffed.

"Oh well, at least you made it. Fox, this is Panther, Panther, this is Fox and uh. . . I didn't get your name."

"Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell." He held his hand out, and I took it.

"I'm Mac Smith." He then held his hand out to Panther, who grabbed his hand, closed it into a fist, and fist bumped him.

Wolf smiled.

"Alright boys, what'll it be?" A waitress had appeared out of nowhere.

"You guys okay with pepperoni?" I asked.

Wolf and Panther nodded.

"We're all carnivores." Wolf smiled.

"Okay then. It'll take a few minutes. What about drinks?"

"Tea."

"Cola."

"Same as him."

"Water."

"All right, that'll be $15.37."

I dug around for my wallet.

"I've got it." Fox pulled out a twenty from his pocket. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." The waitress took it and stalked off.

'Alright, awkward silence.' I thought. I tapped my thumbs together.

"So, have you and Wolf known each other long?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"We met the first day, we're room mates. What about you two?" Fox answered.

"We were like brothers in high school. He helped me out in art class a lot." Panther replied.

"This guy has as much artistic ability as a gold fish. I did a bunch of his assignments and projects. In turn he helped me with my, eh . . ." My voice trailed off.

"I helped him with a certain asshole at school." Panther finished for me.

"You were bullied?" Wolf asked.

"This guy kinda screwed with anyone really." I was blushing. I must seem like such a geek.

"He just had it in for Mac here. Not sure why, he's pretty cool. He's one smart motherfucker too." Panther nudged me with his elbow. I blushed even more.

"Thanks." My voice sounded tiny. I always got like this around Panther, for reasons unknown to me.

"Alright boys, here's ya pizza." The waitress slid the platter onto our table, then followed it with our drinks.

"So Wolf, what're your folks like?" I asked.

Fox's eyes got wide.

Wolf froze.

"They . . ." Wolf looked down. "Well I never really knew them. And when I was only seven. . . Th-they left me." Wolf grew silent.

"I'm sorry, Wolf. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine it's just. . ." His voice trailed off. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He stood up and paced off to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Fox, it's my fault-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it, I'll go check on him." Fox got up and followed Wolf.

"Well this is awkward." Panther broke the silence between us.

"Shut up." I elbowed him in the side.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Wolf**

I didn't want to make a scene, but I couldn't help myself. I'd rarely had to answer that question, and the last time was in tenth grade._ 'I hope I didn't look like a complete wuss.'_ I probably did.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were wet with tears.

I splashed water from the sink onto my face.

I dried my hands and face on cheap paper towels, and opened the door.

Only to have a small fox crash into me, knocking us both to the ground with a thud. I looked down to see a small furry muzzle inches from my face, his body on top of mine.

I felt my face grow hot, and a strange sensation filled my body.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. You kinda cushioned my fall." He pushed himself off of me, getting back to his feet. "But I should be asking you that. Are you alright?" He looked so concerned. _'He looks so cute when he's worried.'_ I mentally smiled.

'_Wait, what?!' _

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I had to answer that question. I don't usually react like that."

"Don't worry about it." He put a hand on my shoulder. "You've been bottling up your emotions for a long time. This is normal. Just don't shut everyone out again. You all good now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get back out there." He dropped his hand from my shoulder and started back out the door.

"Fox."

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For caring."

"Don't mention it." He continued out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**(Still Wolf)**

_I smashed my lips to his, our tongues exploring the other's mouths. He moaned against me, and I pulled him into my lap. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around his, and we fell back into the bed, him laying on top of me. _

_"Wolf." He pulled away._

_"Yes?" _

_"I love-"_

I opened my eyes, and sat up from my bed.

'_Don't get your hopes up Wolfie, it was just a dream.' _A voice in my head teased. I tried my best to ignore the tent that had formed in my bed sheets.

I sighed.

I leaned forward, stepping onto the cool floor, and padded into the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, stepping under it. I let the water soak into me, and I tried to relax.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

I couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep, tried thinking of peaceful things, but it didn't work at all. So I stopped trying.

I watched as Wolf rolled over and kicked and squirmed in his sleep.

I wonder what he's dreaming about.

A little voice appeared in my mind. '_You wish it was you, right?'_

'_Yeah, that would be nice-' _

Wait, why am I thinking like that? Wolf rolled over again, lying on his back.

Is that . . . Oh shit.

I couldn't help but blush when I saw Wolf's 'tent' sprouting from his covers.

Then he suddenly sat up, and I immediately closed my eyes and faked sleep.

If he knew I'd been watching him, I would look like a serious creep.

I heard the shower turn on.

'_What if he really was dreaming about you?' _That stupid little voice whispered.

'_Shut up.' _

_'You would be glad, wouldn't you?'_

_'I said shut it!' _

_'Damn. Someone's pissy.'_

_'Am I talking to myself?'_

_'Yep.'_

I grumbled and rolled onto my back. I closed my eyes and finally found sleep.

_"Get up and fight, little faggot."_

_A foot kicked me in the side._

_"Leave me alone!" I cried._

_He grabbed me by my collar, yanking me up to my feet. _

_"Fight back, you little shit!" He spat in my face. He swung his fist, and it connected with my face._

_I fell back, into the wall. I leaned against it, bringing my hand up to wipe the blood from my nose. He put a hand to my throat, holding me against the wall, and the other one flew into my gut repeatedly. _

_He threw me to the ground._

_"Please, stop!" He swung his foot into my chest._

_"What, a few punches too much for you, you fucking pussy?! Get up and fight!" I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling._

_"Hit me! Do something bitch!" I swung at him, and he caught my wrist._

_"Is that all you've fucking got?!" He slammed a fist into the side of my head. _

_"Dad, stop! Please!" I cried out._

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf**

I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of old gym shorts and a tank top. I was about to climb back into my bed, when I realised how much Fox was squirming in his bed.

"Dad, stop! Please!" He cried out.

He was having a nightmare, a bad one at that.

I rushed to his bedside, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Fox!" He fought me, pulling away.

"Fox, wake up! It's a dream!"

He opened his eyes, breathing heavy.

"It was just a nightmare." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his much smaller body, stroking his back.

"I'm here." I whispered.

He sobbed into my chest, tears soaking into my shirt and fur.

We sat there like that, for quite some time. When he'd fallen asleep, I lowered him to his bed, and tried pulling away. He had his arms around me, and he pulled me back down to the bed.

I smiled, and laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around his sides. I pulled him close and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations

(A/N) Good lord! So last night I was on SoundCloud with my iPod, and I left it unlocked. My sister decided to snoop. She looked in my Notes app and saw my fan fiction. Luckily at that moment I caught her and snatched my iPod away. She didn't see anything but the first few sentences, THANK GOD. She asked what it was, I told her it was my JOURNAL XD. She believed me too, which is good. Anyway, onto the story!  
(Also, when a character is having those inner arguments with themselves, their conscience's dialogue will be italicised and underlined, while the character is only italicised.)  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

I woke up, feeling strong arms around me. They belonged to Wolf. I blushed, and pulled myself free. Wolf mumbled and opened his eyes.  
"Mornin'." He yawned, sitting up from our-my bed.  
"H-hey." God, what had I been thinking last night? I shouldn't have had him sleep with me, it was just . . . _Wrong_.  
'_Or is it?'_ Goddamnit, it's that stupid voice again.  
"Are you alright? That was some nightmare you had last night." He asked.  
'_Ooh, he cares!?' _That voice was nudging me in my mind, making suggestive faces.  
"It was nothing." I sighed.  
"You were crying out for help in your sleep." He said plainly. "I remember a certain fox telling me not to hold these kind of things in." He reminded me.  
I sighed. "It was about my Dad."  
"Go on." Is all he said.  
"When I was still living with my parents, he was okay most of the time. Then after my Mom broke up with him, he hit rock bottom. The father I'd loved was gone. He'd been replaced by a raging alcoholic, who didn't give two shits about his kid. He would come home some nights, drunk off his ass. Those nights I tried to leave him alone. I locked myself in my room most of the time. But apparently one night he was pissed. So he decided to take out his anger on a me.  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
_"Hey kid! Get your sorry ass down here!" He shouted.  
"You're drunk! Go to bed!" I yelled back.  
I heard heavy footsteps, and then my door was suddenly kicked in.  
"What the fuck did you say boy?" He growled. He grabbed a handful of fur on the back of my neck. He leaned forward, his muzzle inches from mine. "Don't ever try to tell me what to do bitch." He let go of my fur, shoving me back to my bed. I rubbed the spot where he'd yanked my fur.  
"Stop it Dad. You're just drunk as usual." I whined, trying to sound brave, but it came out tiny and quivering.  
"What did I just tell you?!" He grabbed my shirt, and yanked me into the hall. He shoved me up against the wall.  
"Keep your mouth shut."  
"Dad-"  
"Shut the fuck up boy!" He grabbed my shirt again and threw me down the hall, landing on my back.  
I got to my feet.  
He came at me again, and I lashed out with my claws. They caught his face, leaving claw marks across his cheek. He stumbled, regained his balance, and glared at me.  
"You stupid little fucker." He shot forward, his fist catching my jaw.  
I fell back, and another fist caught my cheek.  
"Dad!"  
"Shut it!"  
He swung again, this time he made contact with my stomach.  
I fell to the floor, gasping, on my side, arms crossed over my stomach.  
"Get up and fight, little faggot."  
*__**LATER**__*  
"You're sure everything's alright?" The McCloud's neighbour asked. She'd heard crashes and shouting earlier, and came knocking on their door to make sure nothing was wrong.  
"Yes ma'am. All's good." James huffed.  
"What was all that noise then?" She looked at his cheek. "And are those claw marks?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Fox was throwing a tantrum. I'd grounded him for not doing his chores before I got home. He'd had plans for some party but couldn't go because of it. So he went ballistic, he was hitting the walls, breaking things, and when I tried to stop him, I got this." He pointed to his cheek.  
"Oh my." She gasped.  
"He's in his room right now. He's staying up there for the night."  
"Oh, well I do hope everything gets better."  
"Me too. It's just-" He paused. "He's been different ever since his mother left."  
"Well that's very unfortunate. He use to be such a sweet boy too."  
"Mom!" A small child's voice called.  
"Coming dear! Well Mr. McCloud, I am very sorry for everything that has happened."  
She padded away.  
James closed the door, heading to his misfortunate son's room.  
He opened my closet door, looking at me, my hands were tied behind my back, and my ankles tied together. My muzzle was also tied shut.  
My Dad untied my muzzle.  
"You cry out for help, or mention this to anyone, I will throw you out in the streets myself."  
I nodded. A single tear streamed down my face._  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
Tears poured down my face.  
"I'm so sorry Fox." He wiped a tear from my cheek.  
I looked down to the floor.  
"Hey."  
"Mmh?" I mumbled.  
"Look at me." He put his hand under my chin, lifting my face back up.  
"You can't let that get to you anymore. It's in the past, you've grown up now. You moved out, and I'm pretty damn sure you aren't gonna pay him any visits. He's not around anymore, he can't hurt you anymore." He let go of my chin, but our eyes were still locked.  
"Thank you, Wolf." I yanked him forward, wrapping my arms around him. He returned the embrace, pulling me tightly into his chest. "For being a good friend."  
Me and Wolf pulled apart. We looked at each other awkwardly.  
"Alright, so . . . Wanna go get some breakfast?"  
"Sorry Foxy, I got to be somewhere. Tomorrow maybe?"  
"Sure." My ears wilted for a second, then perked back up, and I smiled. "Foxy?"  
"Don't take it that way, you'd never compare to me anyway!" He patted my head, and flexed his biceps, kissing both of them. I nudged him in the side.  
"Really? I think I'm pretty damn sexy. I'd beat you in a sexy contest any day!"  
"Right . . ." He grinned, and got to his dresser to get dressed.  
After Wolf got dressed, he padded over to the door.  
"Alright Fox, I'm out."  
"See ya."  
**0000000000000000000000000**  
**Wolf**  
I pulled my hood up, hiding my face. I wove around buildings, through alley ways, and down streets. Finally I reached an back alley, filled with graffiti.  
A hooded blue falcon stepped out of the shadows.  
"What is it, O'Donnell?"  
"I can't stay with you guys, I gotta drop out." I kept my voice steady.  
"Reason?" He demanded.  
"Cleanin' up my life."  
"Why?"  
"For a friend."  
"You know that this means we can't ever help you again, right?"  
I sighed. "Yeah."  
"This must be some friend you got there."  
"Yeah. So I guess this is it, Falco." I stared him down.  
"Sure is. It's been nice, Wolf." He pulled off his hood, and gave me his hand. I shook it.  
"I'll need your blaster too."  
The Plague identified members with their blasters, which were custom crafted to be unique to each member, and when killed or when dropping out, members return the blaster.  
I pulled out my blaster, handing it to Falco.  
"I'm gonna miss this thing." I dropped my hand to my side.  
"Alright, get outta here you mangy mutt." He patted me on the back. I left that alley, for the last time.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This morning . . . Feeling Wolf's arms around me, that was the best feeling I've felt in a long time.  
'_Why?'  
'Thinkin' bout Wolfie?'  
'Why do you always show up when I think of him?'  
'Oh, so you were? I knew it!'  
'I? What do you mean "I"? You're part of my conscience. You're me!'  
'Maybe.' _I knew the voice was grinning in my head right now.  
_'I'll ask again: Why do you always show up when Wolf is on my mind?'_  
_'Our mind. And we both know the answer to that.'_  
'_Really_?' I said- I mean thought- sarcastically.  
'_C'mon, guess!'  
'Just tell me.'  
'I'm part of your mind, we have the same thoughts. Now dig through that near-empty skull of yours, and figure it out!'_  
I sighed. _'Why am I arguing with my conscience?'_  
'_Who cares? Now think.'_  
I thought about me and Wolf.  
'_Every time Wolf touched me, showed any sign of concern for me, I get all light headed and warm. '  
'Why?'  
'When I talk with him, I feel at a loss for words, I have to concentrate to think.'  
'C'mon . . .'_  
Then it dawned on me.  
"I-I like W-Wolf?!" I thought out loud.  
'_Good job Foxy! You guessed it!'  
'Shut the hell up.'  
'Well now that you've figured it out, there isn't much need for me anyway. Later!'_  
"I like Wolf. My roommate. A guy." I said to myself, putting my head in my hands.  
"Shiiit." I groaned.  
**0000000000000000000000000  
Wolf**  
I unlocked the dorm, stepping inside, and shutting the door behind me.  
Fox sat on his bed, looking distant.  
"Hey Fox."  
"H-hi there." He stuttered.  
"Every thing okay?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Uh huh, yep, all is well." He was acting _weird_.  
"Okay then." I sat down on my bed, looking to the clock.  
_11:39  
'Man, this day is going by so slow.'_  
"You wanna go do something Fox? I'm bored off my ass."  
"Uh, actually, I-uh, I have something I have to take care of now."  
He stood up, exiting the dorm room.  
'_What is up with him?'_  
I followed after him, being as stealthy as possible.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
(A/N) Alright, sorry for taking so long to work on this chapter, i had writer's block for a few days, and others I spent watching PewDiePie play The Last of Us on YouTube. (That game gave me fucking depression, it is seriously emotional. First part got me to cry!) Some of those videos are about an hour long, so they took up quite a bit of my time. Chapter 5 is in progress already.  
Now slap a review down into that little box, and tell me what the hell you people are thinking of this so far.

*UPDATE* okay, it won't let me do the underline AND italicize, so you'll just have to figure out who's who. Sorry.

Sincerely

~**_TheWoofMan_**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Care Because

(A/N) Alright . . . So, turns out, my sister told my brother, and she'd actually read more than a few sentences. She knew that I'd been writing a yaoi fan fiction. :/ And she told my brother. Soooooo they both know I'm gay now, pretty much. My sister seems pretty accepting, which is fine. My brother on the other hand. . . Not so much. Whenever I try talking to him about it, he says something stupid like "What, fagboy?" Or "I don't talk to queers." -.- So I guess I can scratch his name off the list of who my children will be visiting on Thanksgiving or Christmas. So now I just have to pray he doesn't tell my parents. :/ Guess I should just give you guys fair warning, if I just suddenly stop updating, either my parents caught me, or I forgot my password. :P  
*psh* _TheWoofMan_ out. *psh*  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
I walked down the hall. I don't actually have to do anything, I just needed some time away from Wolf. I needed to clear my head. I left the campus, pacing down the street, to nowhere in particular.  
I passed a cafe, felt my stomach rumble, and turned around, entering the small building.  
"How can I help you sir?" The cashier asked.  
"I'll have a white mocha and a blueberry muffin.  
"$5.63 please." I handed him the money. He gave me my change and a receipt, and I sat down at a nearby table. I stared at the crumbs there, from the last guest who'd sat here.  
My coffee and food arrived, and I ate silently. After finishing, I left the cafe and continued down the street.  
I was about to go around the corner, when I crashed into a large body.  
Regaining my balance, I looked up to see who it was.  
"Wolf?!"  
"Oh, heh heh, hi there Fox . . ." His voice trailed off.  
"W-were you following me?"  
"See, it was just that you were acting so-"  
"So you were following me."  
"Well yeah, I guess. I just wanted to-"  
"Look, Wolf, I just need some time alone."  
"Is everything-"  
"Just leave me alone! I said I just needed to be alone!"  
"Fox I-"  
"Wolf!" I glared at him. He held his hands up in a gesture that said '_Okay_'. I walked away, before he could think of anything else to say.  
***FEW MINUTES LATER***  
'_Why would he follow me? I mean, does he really care for me that much?'_ I asked myself, as I continued to the campus.  
'_Maybe he returns my feelings?' _I built up hope.  
'_No . . . He's just concerned for a friend.'_ And that hope came crashing down.  
Out of nowhere, a pair of hands gripped my shirt collar, yanking me into an alley way.  
"Hey there, _faggot_." A voice growled.  
**0000000000000000000000000  
Wolf**  
'_Why'd he react like that? Did I upset him when I said I couldn't go get breakfast with him?' _I sighed._ 'Did something happen while I was gone? I mean, it's not like I'm a stranger stalking him! I'm just a concerned . . . Friend.'_  
The door opened somewhat, and Fox stepped through, his hood pulled over his head. He slowly made his way to his bed.  
"You okay Fox?"  
His voice came out gruff, tired, and uncertain. "Yeah."  
He said nothing else.  
"What's with the hood?" I asked. Something was wrong.  
"No reason."  
"Then take it off."  
"I just like wearing it."  
"Fox. Take. It. Off."  
He made no move to remove his hood. I got up, and sat on his bed next to him.  
"Fox."  
Still no move.  
I grabbed the edges of the hood, and pulled it back.  
"Oh god."  
His eye was somewhat swollen and a dark purple colour. He also had four lines of red across his cheek.  
Claw marks and a black eye.

I couldn't imagine what his body must look like.  
"Who did this?" I demanded.  
"Don't worry about it." He whispered.  
"Fox McCloud, you answer me: Who did this?"  
"Look, I said don't worry about it, it's nothing."  
"Tell me. Cause I sure as hell know you didn't trip and fall."  
"You don't need to know. It would only make things worse."  
"You seriously think that?"  
"Yes. All it would do is-"  
"Fox, I can give you a hundred reasons on how it would help."  
"Why the hell do you even care?!" He raised his voice.  
"Because I . . ." The words caught in my throat. "I-I'm just... I'm looking out for a friend! Because I care about you!" I shouted back.  
He froze after that, his eyes growing wide.  
"You care about me?" He asked. But it looked more like begging.  
"After knowing you for a week, Fox, you brought me out of my shell, you tried so hard to care about me. So that's why I care about you. Because nobody has cared for me in years."  
He was silent for a moment.  
"Wolf . . . Wolf, what are we?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"As in, me and you."  
I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.  
"We're friends, aren't we?"  
His ears wilted, and his eyes dropped to the floor.  
"Fox? Aren't we?"  
"Yeah... yeah." He sobbed.  
'_What did I say wrong?'_  
"Everything okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder.  
He stayed silent for several minutes, looking down at the floor. Then he turned his head and looked at me, right into my eyes.  
"Wolf, I . . . I think that I - No. I _know_ that I... I . . ."  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
(A/N) MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Even though I'm pretty sure you guys know where this is going. :3 but anyway, in the time it took to write this, I had a talk with my brother. Aaaaannd he's pretty okay with it now, although it involved a lot of crying on my part, and him giving examples from the homosexual stereotype. Lasted about an hour, but he finally gave in, and he doesn't mind anymore. So now, all's well, I guess. HAPPY ENDING FOR ME! Well, at least a happy ending for today.


	6. 6 - Broken Promises and Broken Hearts

(A/N) So I thought I might just answer a few reviewer's questions right now. :P I also just kinda like leaving author's notes. Makes me feel professional. XD  
So, here we goooo:  
(hope you're reading this) Random Guest Who Reviewed:  
nah, I'm just kidding, I've been looking for a wolf/fox in their school years for ages. It's much lighter and likeable than the breaking game (it's so dark and negative, continue isn't an option O.o), but I've gotta handed to Lady Bellatrix, that's one good fic. BTW, have fun with yours, oh and don't rush their love story, I like it slow, REEEEEAAAAALL slooow ;)

Thanks, and I actually started reading The Breaking Game, but it was just too long, I didn't have time to read it, and yes, the few chapters I read were VERY dark. But I do plan to take their love story slow, NOT too slow, but not one of those hey-I-just-met-you-and-this-is-crazy-but-I'm-in-lo ve-with-you-so-call-me-kiss-me-and-have-sex-with-m e-maybe kind of stories. :3

Robin-1992  
Like it. Fox, a history of being bullied, wolf a history of being abandoned. Can they help eachother? Brilliant story concept.

Thanks dude! And also, I do believe they can. WE BELIEVE IN YOU GUYS!

Come on you Spurs  
Really like it. Maybe you could throw Bill in somewhere.

Thanks. And about putting Bill in, I actually do plan on including most of the StarFox characters, at least the ones I've heard of anyway. Would anybody believe that I actually never played a single StarFox game though?! I saw a picture of Wolf and Fox one day, and I was just thinking, "Who are these two sexy mofo's?!" So I looked them up, and I watched a few of their games, read one fanfiction, and BOOM! I was hooked. :D Now I'm here, writing them.

HalfBloodDragon621  
It would be a shame if this was to end.  
I wish you luck with you family. Maybe some day they will come around.

Awww, somebody DOES care! And I hope for the same too. I've got one set of parents who are homophobes, and they like to pretend they believe in God and all that just so they can say bad things about gays. But they don't even own one Bible. XD The other are big real Christians, and man, I love them. :3 They still believe that bein' a homo is a sin and all, but they are still cool with gay people. They actually have a few homo friends. Heh heh, just thought of "Homo Homies." XD

ragnarokwolf3  
So glad that it's updated now and I think this is a nice wolf/fox fanfic so far. I hope it will be a little long because I hate it when there's a good story and it just ends XD So good work

Thanks man, I appreciate it. :) and I hate when that happens. You find a GREAT fan fiction, and all the sudden it ends, or it's just dead, hasn't been updated in years. D: And it happens SOOO MUCH.

Virgofox28  
Bro, I know the felling, not everyone was pleased when I came out of the closet but everything worked out in the end, well almost everything.  
Good job with the chapter like usual, the only people that stick out for hurting Fox are: What's his face who didn't like Fox on the first day (the lion guy) and Fox's father James, I will never look at that guy the same ever again.

Thanks for the support. :) Hope I didn't ruin anybody's opinion of James. D: Sorry! And also, the lion's name is Brad.  
Sooooo that's pretty much it. I'll go ahead and thank all you guys I didn't get to. :) and special thanks to EmoWolFox. He favorited all 3 of my fics, and gave me some pretty good reviews. Be sure to check out his FanFic, my favorite (that is still being written.) is I'll Take You In. :3 He's got another, but it's about sad stuffs, AND I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THAT KIND OF STORY!  
And now, onto the story of two-guys-who's-lives-sucked-because-people-obvious ly-felt-the-need-to-fuck-their-lives-up. (Aka StarFox: University)  
*psh* TheWoofMan, over and out. *psh* (I love doing that.) XD  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
"Wolf, I . . . I think that I - No. I _know_ that I... I . . ." I stuttered.  
"You what? It's okay Fox, you can tell me."  
'_No. No, I'm not like that, I'm not gay!'_  
"You're one of the best friends I've had in years." I sighed. I saw Wolf's ear's flatten slightly.  
"Oh. . . Thanks Fox. You too."

**0000000000000000000000000  
Wolf**  
"You're one of the best friends I've had in years." Fox sighed.  
I felt my ears wilt.  
'_That's not what he was going to say.'_ "Oh . . . Thanks Fox. You too." '_Why am I so upset by this? I mean, I wanted some loyal friends, right?'_  
I stood up and got back into my bed.  
"Wolf... Did I say something wrong?" He asked.  
"No. I'm just... Thinking... About myself." I replied.  
'_But it is something you said.'_ I thought. '_Am I... Am I in love with him? But he's a guy. Like me. And we're not even the same species! That can't be right, can it?' _The questions raced through my mind.  
'_But you're in love with him. Sex and species shoudn't matter.' _A internal voice spoke.  
So I am in love with him. I'd known this fox for about two weeks, and I'd fallen for him.  
***NEXT MORNING, MONDAY***  
A hand grabbed my shoulder, shaking it. "Wolf. Wolf get up! We gotta get to class. C'mon _Wooooolf_." Fox tugged at my arm. [(A/N) I can't help but think of Simba pulling on Mufasa's ear.]  
"I'm staying here today Fox. You do know that we don't have to show up every day, right?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
"We can do that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Damn, wish I'd known that before I got ready and everything." He kicked his shoes off, dropped his bag back onto the floor, and plopped down in his bed.  
"Looks like I'll be spending the rest of today with you."  
"Cool."  
A silence grew in the room between us.  
'_Ask him, Wolf**.'**  
'What?'  
'Ask him what he was really going to say last night.'  
'Why?'_  
'_Because you know what he was going to say. And you know that you do too_.'  
"Fox?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What were you _really_ going to say last night?"  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
"I said exactly what I planned to." I answered.  
"Fox, we both know that isn't true. What did you really want to say?"  
"What are you talking about?" I tried to act confused.  
Wolf sat up from his bed, looking over at me.  
"Fox... Are you- Do you love me?"  
"Huh?"  
"I think that... I think I love you. Do you feel the same way?"  
"I-" I stopped myself. "_No_! I'm not gay!"  
"Fox, last night you were going to say-"  
"I am _not_ gay! I don't-" He had grabbed me, smashing his lips to mine. I tried my best not to melt, and shoved him away. "I said I'm not gay, goddamn it!"  
"Fox, it's just denial-"  
"I'm not in denial, I'm not gay! Yeah, I care about you, you're a good friend, but I don't like you!"  
His tail hung limp and his ears were flat against his skull. He reached towards me.  
"Fox, I..."  
"God, can't you take the hint?! I don't like you!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Just stay away! I am **NOT** gay. I do **NOT** like guys. I do **NOT** like you!" I stepped into my shoes, and stormed out our dorm, out into the hall.  
'_I am not into him. I am not gay. I like women, not men.'_  
But the tears streaming down my face said otherwise.  
**0000000000000000000000000  
Wolf**  
I watched as Fox walked out the door.

He'd rejected me.

He'd broken my heart.

And he _abandoned_ me.

I'd given him my heart, and he ripped it in half. The only one to actually show affection, the only one to show that he cared, the only one to promise he'd never leave me.  
And that's _exactly_ what he did.  
He broke his promise, along with my heart.  
I slumped down to my knees, burying my face in my hands.  
And I sobbed. Harder than I'd ever cried before. Tears soaked the fur of my arms.

I don't know how long I laid there. But eventually, no more tears would come. No matter how much my eyes missed their sad, comforting moisture, they stayed dry.  
At some point, I stood up, not bothering to check the time, I stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water, I took my clothes off, without bothering to check the temperature, I stepped in, the freezing-cold water cascading around my shoulders.  
I grabbed my razor from the shower rack, and crushed it in my fist, the small individual blades popping out.  
I needed something else, something physical, to take away from the pain in my heart.  
I grabbed a blade, dragging it along my wrist. A thin red line appeared in it's wake, bringing a stinging pain with it.

The pain was my only friend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
I knocked on the door.  
"One sec!" A voice called from behind it. It slid open, a white husky appearing from behind it.  
"Hiya Fox. What's up?"  
"Can we talk?" I asked. I needed to sort my thoughts out.  
"Sure. Come on in." He waved his hand gesturing for me to enter. I sat on the edge of the bed I assumed was Mac's.  
"So what's up?" He asked.  
"Is Panther here?"  
"Nah, he's in class. I don't really do Mondays. Everything okay?"  
"Well there's this girl, and I'm really into him... I mean her! I meant to say her!"  
'_Shit, I screwed that up fast_.'  
"Fox, you don't have to be ashamed. I know that you like Wolf."  
"What?! I mean- I don't- I'm not gay- I-"  
"Fox. Tell me what happened."  
I sighed.  
"Okay so... Wolf told me that he had a crush on me. And I do too. But we're both guys. I don't want to be gay. I'm not gay. And so, I told him I didn't like him, because I was afraid of what other people would think. But then he kinda forced himself on me. And I sorta blew up on him. I'm pretty sure I broke his heart."  
"When he kissed you, how did you feel?"  
"Well, I liked it, but I pushed him off anyway."  
"Well if you liked it, don't fight it. And if anyone gives you shit about it, you don't give two shits what they think. And if they still give you shit, just tell Wolf, he'll tear them limb from limb. Have you seen how big he is?!" I laughed, my mood lightening slightly.  
"Just do what feels right. And if you can _break_ his heart, you can _fix_ it too."  
"Thanks Mac."  
"Say hi to Wolf for me." He waved, and I left his dorm.  
I was going to fix things with Wolf, even if it killed me.  
**0000000000000000000000000  
Wolf**  
I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the floor. I didn't move an inch even when I heard Fox enter.  
I still felt the stinging lines of warmth running up and down my arms.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Fox**  
I froze upon entering our dorm. On the floor, was one of the white towels, covered in splotches of red. Small red drops covered the tile floor of the bathroom. Wolf sat on the very edge of his bed, staring at the floor, his wrists covered in a cobweb of red lines.  
'_I did this.'_  
"Wolf."  
He remained silent.  
"Wolf, what have you done?"  
I took small steps towards him. When I reached him, I put a hand on his shoulder, he still didn't move.  
My eyes watered.  
"Wolf I-"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to apologize. What I said earlier, I was just scared of how it might turn out. I also want to tell you that I _do_ love you. Most of all, I want you.  
Before he could react, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. We leaned back, together, onto the bed. He lifted his arms, one going behind my head to push us closer, the other wrapped around my waist.  
I felt him smile against my mouth, and I did the same.  
We laid there, for some time, the only sound was our heartbeats, the shuffling of the bed covers, and our short, heavy breathing when we would occasionally break apart to breathe. And even though it was only mid-evening, we laid together, his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me tightly to his chest, and we closed our eyes, taking in each other's warmth, and slept.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
(A/N) Holeeey shit I love writing this. I'm having a great time writing this story, and I would like to thank all the people who have been reviewing and giving feed back so far.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

(A/N) Just a quick authors note, and going over some reviews.

*OH MY GOD* Rath Raholand:  
A lovely fic so far, good sir. Seems to be a little rushed here and there, needs a little pacing adjustment so that it doesn't seem like you're trying to quickly get it over with, but other than that, I see no flaws here. Very well written and thought-out story and I certainly look forward to more!

Thanks for the feedback . :D (He wrote Shattered Utopia, an AMAZING fan fiction.) Been hoping to see your username in the reviews section for awhile, whether it was good or bad feedback. And I will definitely take your advice, and try to take my time more. :)

Wolf moonsword:  
I read the whole thing the ending bring tears to my eyes, this stuff makes me cry. Wolf had nothing left to live that draws the line of a good story  
I give this a 5/5.

Awesome, I didn't think any story I wrote could have that kind of affect. I mean, don't get me wrong, my goal isn't to make you guys cry, it's just good to know that I'm getting better at making characters show emotion, and making dramatic scenes. I actually wrote a story on DevianART, (if you wanna read it, just ask in a review, I can message you the link, although I'll warn you that it sucks ass. I don't wanna post it here because I'd rather not have my real name exposed to the douches of this website. Sorry for being paranoid. XD ) and the characters showed emotions like cockiness and happiness and the good stuff, but when they were supposed to be mad or scared or trying to be all dramatic, I pretty much made them show as much emotion as Plank from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. :I

ragnarokwolf3:  
Great chapter! :D I think that you putting in the small depression part was nice to set up fox's acceptance. I do have a question tho, are you planning to do side pairings with the main pairing?

I sure am! I was just trying to keep the spotlight on Fox and Wolf's romance for awhile. :) The depression was actually a bit difficult, as I have no experience being depressed, I'm usually a happy guy. I really just based it off of what I'd seen in movies, and in my friends/family. So sorry if my depression scenes aren't realistic.

Foxycub:  
That was pure beauty QAQ  
Too lazy to log in. :I

Why thank you, my good man!(Or woman.) Glad to know that I'm getting better at writing. :)

So I'm REALLY sorry if any of you guys find these annoying. I just like to respond to your reviews, and I like for it to be more than just a "Thanks."

One more thing. So today I'm going on a vacation for nine days, I won't have any way to upload, because there probably won't be internet. So that's nine days I've got to work on the next chapters!

But anyway, that's all I've gotta say.  
*psh* TheWoofMan out. *psh*  
(Still like doing that. :3 )  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8 - A Lovely First Date

(A/N) Not much to say this chapter, but I would like to thank my anonymous friend who has reviewed a few times for his suggestions for future chapters.  
And one more thing, my DeviantART username is **Cliffiffifordio** (it's a mouthful, I know. Say it with me,  
Cliff-if-if-ordio), for anyone who would like to check it out. I don't give two fucks if any douches find this, because if they comment something about me or reveal that I've been writing fan fictions, all it takes is two little clicks to remove their comment. :D So haters, feel free to give it your best try, but be warned, you can't win! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
On to the story! Where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Fox and Wolf making out in bed. XD

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

I opened my eyes, feeling Wolf's strong arms around my chest, and his warmth on my back.  
I tried to sit up, only to have Wolf yank me back down and tighten his grip on my body.  
"Mine." He mumbled, and rolled so he was on top of me, pinning me onto the bed.  
"Wolf!" I laughed.  
"Mornin' pup." He said calmly, grinning.  
"You're really heavy!" He repositioned himself so he was on his elbows and his weight wasn't crushing me. I buried my face in his chest.  
I looked right into his violet eyes, and he did the same.  
"Let's get outta here, Fox." He suggested, sitting up so he was on his knees, straddling my waist. I scooted out from underneath him, sliding off the bed.  
"Where to?" I asked, while we both changed into new clothes.  
"I know a place." He answered happily, grabbing my hand, and we rushed out the door, hand in hand.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf**

"This is the place!" I came to a stop, releasing Fox's hand, and gesturing with mine.  
We were inside what looked like an abandoned garage. Large tarps and sheets covered various large structures.  
"You like flying, right?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
"Yeah?" It sounded more like a question.  
I yanked a tarp from one of the smaller objects. "Hop in."  
It was a sleek white and red starship, with four sharp, long wings. The cockpit seated two. I watched Fox's face light up.  
"Really?!"  
"Really." I said calmly, smiling at his reaction. I turned to the large garage door, pulling the chain to raise it. I returned to the starship, and I climbed up, hopping into the co-pilot's seat. I held my hand out, pulling Fox up over the side, into his seat.  
"Woah. This isn't like anything I've seen. How the hell do you fly this thing?!"  
'_Oh yeah.'_  
"This 'thing' is called a _Wolfen_." I explained. "I helped design and build it."  
"How?"  
"I know some guys."  
"I still have no clue how it works." He said plainly.  
"Here, I'll show ya." I climbed to the pilot seat, pulling Fox into my lap. I lowered the cockpit. "Ready?" He nodded his head eagerly.  
I pushed forward, the Wolfen gently rolling through the garage doors.  
"Here are the G-Diffusers." I pointed to a switch, flipping it up. The Wolfen left the ground, hovering just above it. As you probably know, this is used to steer." I pointed to the joystick. I spent the next minute or two pointing at various buttons, switches, and levers while explaining each of their purposes.  
"Alright, got it?"  
"Uh-huh!" Fox shook his head up and down, practically shaking with excitement.  
"Alright then." I climbed back into the co-pilot seat.  
"Whenever you're ready-AGH!"  
Fox rocketed into the sky, throwing Wolf back up against his seat.  
"Woohoo!" Fox angled back downwards, shooting towards the ground and pulling into occasional loops, all while laughing maniacally.  
"Hey pup!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do a barrel roll!" I laughed.  
Fox immediately rolled to the left, spiraling through the sky.  
"This is awesome!" He shouted, a grin spread across his face. Fox turned the starship on it's side, then upside down, flying like that for a distance, before righting the Wolfen.  
"Hey Wolf, check this out!" Fox went into a loop, and just as the nose was pointed straight down, he flipped off the G-Diffusers, letting gravity pull him back down to the ground, and as they were just approaching the ground, Fox flicked them back on, pulling the joystick back, making them rocket back upwards, even faster than the first time.  
"This is fucking awesome!" Fox shouted over the sound of the thrusters, which suddenly went silent, and the Wolfen slowed.  
Fox activated the cruise function, before unstrapping his harness.  
"Oh my Gods..." His voice trailed off.  
"This is beautiful, Fox."  
We looked through the glass of the cockpit, into the vast darkness of space. Millions of stars dotted the skies, and through the Meteo Belt, we could see Solar, and the three sectors, and we could just barely make out the planet of Aquas.  
"Do you think we're alone out here, Wolf?" Fox broke the silence. "Like, beyond the Lylat system."  
"Either we are, or we aren't. Think about both though. Either one is equally terrifying, but at the same time, incredible."  
Another silence formed between us.  
"Wolf?" Fox broke it once more.  
"Yes, pup?"  
Fox crawled from his seat and back to where I was, sitting in my lap. "Thanks for this."  
"Anything for my little pup." I gently kissed him, and them we turned our heads back to the sky, taking in it's beauty.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(Still "Lord O'donnell")**

I grabbed the tarp, returning it to it's place on top of the Wolfen.  
"That was awesome Wolf." Fox told me, probably for the fifth time.  
"Wanna do it again some time?" I asked. His tail began wagging.  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay then. Let's go get some food, I'm starved."

"Alright, let's go."

***Few minutes later***

"You've heard of Geno's right?" Fox asked as we walked down the sidewalk.  
"No. Italian?"  
"You guessed it. The five cheese ziti there is awesome."  
I bumped into someone, who's face I couldn't make out, due to the grey hood over his head. I could see a long, green scaled tail hanging from underneath it.  
"My bad." They said gruffly as they continued past.  
"Wow, what an ass." Fox huffed.  
"I just ignore them now."  
"Here we are!" Fox pointed to the restaurant.  
I looked back, and the reptile was nowhere to be seen.  
I brushed it off, and we entered the italian restaurant.  
We were seated almost immediately, which was good, and in no time, a waiter was taking our orders.  
"I'll have the five cheese ziti." Fox told the waiter. "And some tea."  
"And you sir?" He turned to me.  
"Uh..." I had no clue what I wanted, honestly. "Same as him." We passed him our menus, and he hurried off to the kitchen.  
"Great service here, right?"  
"Yeah. How'd you find this place?"  
"Well when I was a senior in high school, me and some friends were going out to celebrate our upcoming graduation, and..." Fox went on, as I noticed someone entering the dining area behind him.  
A single reptile, with a grey hood over his head, and a green tail protruding from the bottom of the hoodie. He had both hands in his pockets, holding something in them.  
"Wolf? You still in there?" He got my attention back.  
"Run."  
"What?!"  
I grabbed his hand from across the table, yanking him from his seat, pulling him along behind me as I sprinted out of the restaurant. Looking behind me, I saw the reptile, a chameleon, chasing after us, blaster in hand.  
"Wolf! Where are we going?! What's going on?!" He managed between breaths.  
"Can't talk now, just run!" I turned my head to see another pursuer join the chase, but couldn't identify him through the shadow of his hood.  
I turned into an alley, bursting through the doors, into an old warehouse. I wove between rows and rows of shelves, and came to a stop, releasing Fox's hand.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Fox demanded.  
"Look, Fox, there are people chasing us, they want me dead. They saw me with you, and so now they'll try to kill you too." Fox's jaw slightly dropped, his eyes going wide.  
"Why?!"  
I sighed. "Gang rivalry."  
"What?! You're in a fucking gang?!"  
"I dropped out."  
"Why the hell did you join in the first place?! I thought it was once you're in, you can't back out! But if you aren't with them anymore, why do they still want us dead?!"  
"They haven't gotten the news yet. I dropped out a few days ago because I wanted you to be safe." Fox's jaw dropped a bit lower.  
"Under other circumstances, I would've found that sweet and romantic, but we're being fucking hunted!"  
A door slammed open, banging against the walls, alerting us of another's presence. I turned to Fox, holding a finger over my lips. He nodded.  
"Hide here." I pointed to a small gap between some crates up against the wall, and he crawled between them, ducking down.  
"I'll be back soon." I whispered.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Fox**

I crouched between the crates, trying to steady my breathing. I gently scooted as far back as I could, so my back touched the wall.  
I jumped as two gunshots pierced the silence, followed by a deep thud.  
"Oh no." What if Wolf just got shot?  
I peeked out of the crates, the coast was clear. I stepped out, and shuffled quickly and quietly to the first row of shelves, looking around the corner for any of our pursuers. Nobody.  
I started around the corner, when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back, while a second grabbed my muzzle, gripping it shut. I struggled.  
'No! I don't wanna die! Not like this!'  
"Calm down Fox!" A hushed voice ordered in my ear. I relaxed, and Wolf let go of me.  
He gestured to the weapon in his hand. "I got one of their blasters, there's two of them left."  
I saw movement behind Wolf.  
"Wolf behind-" A laser tore through my chest, throwing me backwards into a wall. My vision immediately began to blur and darken. The shooter gave a psychotic laugh.  
"Fox!" I heard Wolf shout. "I'll kill you bastards!" He howled, and the darkness consumed me.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mwahahahaha, cliffhangers! STAY TUNED!  
(Sorry for another short chapter! I plan for the next chapter to be longerish!")


	9. Ch 9 - Confessions and Reunions

_**(A/N)**_ Y'know, I never expected this fanfiction to go well. I kept expecting haters and extreme fans going "This character doesn't act like that, and this planet doesn't have bla bla bla..." So this is pretty awesome to me. :3

One review to respond to:

**deathhighlighter**:  
when he said do a barrel roll everybodys face went like this -_- i just love arkward moments

Excuse me? Not sure if you're against it or just acknowledging the quote? SO CONFUSED!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

_Pain_. The first thing I felt was the pain. In my chest, on the left. It started in a small spot, where it was the worst, and a burning sensation radiated from it. I tried opening my eyes, managing to open them slightly.  
And I saw Wolf. I was in his arms, his shirt stained with red. My blood, I'm guessing. He held me tightly to his chest, as he ran. I couldn't see where we were headed. I didn't care.  
I was going to die. I knew I was. And if I died in Wolf's arms, maybe death wasn't so bad.  
"Wolf..." My voice came out cracked, and weak. He couldn't hear me.  
"Help! Somebody help me!" I heard Wolf shout, followed by a lot of shuffling and voices giving orders. Then I was lowered onto a gurney, and I immediately missed Wolf.  
Darkness returned.  
The pain was gone. At least, the physical pain was. But the emotional pain? I didn't want to die. Especially after just getting together with Wolf. There were so many things I wanted to tell him about, to show him, to do with him.

To _love_ him.

And if I died here, none of that would happen. If I died, I would be breaking my promise to Wolf. I was not going to abandon him, especially not in death. How bad would it suck if my last words to him were "_Wolf behind-"? _  
"Fox, I'm so sorry." I heard Wolf's voice. "It's my fault."  
_Don't say that. _  
"I just wanted to go out, _do something_. Have some fun. And now you're here, in a coma."  
_It's not your fault, Wolf._  
"The first person I let get close to me, and he nearly ends up dead. I should never have confessed to you."  
_Wolf, stop_.  
"If I'm a danger to you... I'll just leave... No more Wolf... No more gangs rivalries... No more _danger_..."  
"_**No**_!" I opened my eyes.  
"Fox! You're awake?!" Wolf was shocked.  
"Don't you _ever_ leave me! I don't care if we've got the whole Cornerian army after us, danger doesn't matter to me!"  
"Fox, it's just that-"  
"No!" I cut him off. "I did not just get shot in the goddamned chest for you to leave me because you're concerned for my safety! I don't care about safety! I care about being with _you_!"

Wolf had no comeback for that.

"I don't care about being safe, because I love you." I finished.

Wolf looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you too, Fox." He kissed me gently. "You need rest."  
"Really?! I've been asleep for what, a day now?" He smiled, and stuck his thumb into a pressure point in my collarbone on the uninjured side, and once again, I blacked out, but this time, _I was_ _smiling_.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf**

I returned to my seat next to Fox's bed, holding his hand, watching him sleep peacefully.  
A white husky entered the room, sitting down in the chair next to mine.  
"How's he doin'?" Mac asked.  
"He'll be fine. He woke up just a few minutes ago, and then went back to sleep." I replied.  
"So how'd he get shot in the first place?"  
"Long story."  
"I wont ask then. But how are you and him going?"  
"Me and him?"  
"Y'know... You're together, and everything?"  
How does he know that?  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
"You're holding hands with him." Mac said plainly.  
"Oh, right. Besides that though?"  
"He came to me before, askin' for help with somebody, and I helped him. I knew he was talkin' bout' you though, I could just tell. You really care about him, don't you?"  
"_Nah_, I just came here to hold hands with him. Of course I do!" I smiled. "You got anybody special?" I changed the subject.  
"There's one guy."  
"Well, aren't you straight forward. You don't even try to hide it?"  
"Hide what?" He looked at me, dumbfounded.  
"The fact that you like a guy."  
"I just don't care what people think of me. If they've got a problem with it, they can kiss my ass." He explained.  
"Ah. Care to tell me who it is?"  
"You seem a whole lot more approachable lately." He huffed. "You met him the other day, at the pizza-place."  
"Panther?"  
"Yep."  
"He seemed more like a ladies' man to me. He also looked a few years older than you, too."  
Mac blushed. "Well, he kinda is. There's a girl he's constantly going on about, some vixen named Krystal."  
"Is somebody jealous?" I teased. "Why don't you tell him?"  
"Really? He's my roommate, if he rejects me, which is _much_ more likely, do you have any clue how awkward that'll be?"

"It's worth a shot. And yes, I do know what that'll feel like, Fox rejected me at first, _remember_?"

"Well yeah, but it was just that he was conflicted... Panther seems pretty straight to me..."  
"So? He gives you any shit about it afterwards, just tell me." I smacked my open palm with my fist. "Just give it a try, man!"  
The huskies' face turned even redder. "How bout' we change the subject? Since I'll be here for awhile, you can tell me how your lovely first date went down."  
"Oh lord."  
So I told Mac about how the day went by, leaving out details like the gang rivalry and such, simply putting it as an attempted murder or something like that.  
It had been roughly an hour when Fox sat back up.  
"Hey guys." He rubbed his eyes with his right hand, as he was still unable to move his left.  
"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Mac greeted Fox. "Feeling alright?"  
"I can't feel my arm." Fox looked slightly worried.  
"It's the painkillers, they're pretty strong." I put him at ease.  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen." An orange tabby cat in a lab coat entered the room.  
"Hi." Fox put on an over exaggerated pleading voice. "Am I gonna be alright, doctor?" He looked back at us, grinning.  
"Well, you should be able to go home in about a week. You'll be in a sling for about two months. I'll go ahead and tell you, you're extremely lucky to be alive. If the shot had been an inch and a half lower, it would have pierced your heart. In about a minute, you would have bled out." The doctor explained. He moved to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of pills. He dropped two into his hand, and handed them to Fox, along with a cup of water, which the vulpine downed with the pills.  
"Mr. O'donnell, will you step into the hall with me?" He asked.  
I left the room with him, and he closed the door behind us.  
"Do you have a story figured out?"  
"Not completely." I answered.  
"We have one organised. Falco already planted all the evidence."  
"What's the story?"  
"Bounty on your head. The Cold-Bloods had a vendetta against you for getting one of their members caught in a recent drug deal."  
"Thanks doc."  
We re-entered the room. Mac was currently using the IV stand as a stripper pole, while Fox was giggling like a maniac. They froze when they realised we were back, and gave us both toothy grins. The doctor gave me a look that said "_Really_?"  
I just smiled and shrugged.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

The next seven days went by uneventfully, save for the _absolutely_ humiliating moments when I had to have a nurse assist me while I bathe. Wolf even volunteered one day, which was _much_ better than a stranger. Wolf, having already missed 3 days in a row, and after much arguing from me, agreed to go back and catch up.  
The seventh day, around 8:00 PM, I was discharged from the hospital.  
I unlocked the dorm, and stepped inside, into dim light.  
Wolf laid on the bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow, held tightly to his chest.  
"Aww, he missed me." I whispered to myself.  
I climbed into the bed, pulling the pillow from Wolf's grasp, and replacing it with myself.  
He opened his eyes sleepily. "Hey there Foxy." He kissed my forehead.  
"Miss me?"  
"Damn right I did." He pulled me even closer, careful of my shoulder, so that our legs intertwined and I nuzzled him, taking in the feel of his warm body.  
"Apparently you missed me too." He mused.  
"Oh, shut up." I kissed him softly. "I spent a week in a damn hospital bed, this is _far_ overdue for me."

**0000000000000000000000000**

**-NOW FOR A QUICK COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
•July 31st, 2013•**  
Another quick author's note. :3 So tomorrow school starts, and I'm gonna be busy until break. Also, my birthday is in SIX days! WOOHOO! I asked my parents for a laptop, and you guys know what that means if I get one! :D Wooh, partay! Alright, back to the story!  
**-COMMERCIAL BREAK BE OVER NOW-**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wolf**

I opened my eyes, squinting in the early morning's soft light coming through the window. Fox's orange fur tickled my chin.  
_My Fox._  
Feeling him in my arms, his face buried in my shoulder, his warmth, his soft fur, everything about him made him so _perfect_. And his perfection made me happy.  
I checked the time._ Six forty-eight_.  
'_Damn it's early_.'  
I wiggled away from Fox, and he stirred in his sleep. I pulled the covers up and over him. He calmed down, and kept sleeping.  
I slipped on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, and wrote a note on a small scrap of paper. I turned on my heels, and tiptoed out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**_(A/N)_** So I'll be updating somewhat slower, now that I've got school. Also, didn't get that laptop I asked for, but I got $70, and I still might get money from my other parents, who'll be getting me in a week, so NOT _ALL_ HOPE IS LOST! :D I know I promised a longer chapter, and I'm sorry! It's been hard to get much writing done, I've always got so much to do! Plus my Analytical Geometry teacher, Mr. Woodson (I call him _Douchewood_!) gives homework EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. EVERY NIGHT. He gave a whole fucking packet the first motha-fuckin' day of school! Really?! Fuck you Douchewood. :C So yeah, that's all. **NOW Y'ALL STOP READING FAN FICTIONS AND GO TO SLEEP! **XD  
Mr. Dr. WoofMan out!


	10. Ch 10 - Euphoria, and a Good Ass Kickin'

**(A/N)** Well, this has been one fucking crazy month so far. My birthday, as you know, but then the weekend after it, my Dad took me out to pick up some pizza for the guests who would be coming over that day, and I was told it would be some of his friends from work and some of their kids, who are my age. So I go with him, we pick up pizza, and when I walk in the front door, there's probably 20 people all in my living room, and they all scream "SUPRISE" and just like 0.0 and I almost dropped all 7 pizzas. My sister and my girlfriend planned a whole suprise birthday party. I have awesome friends. :D So now I've got $110! Partay!

The next crazy part is my girlfriend broke up with me. :( I know I said I'm gay, but when she first told me she liked me, I asked her out because I didn't want to break her heart. But we'd been dating for about 4 months now, and my family stopped questioning my sexuality, my brothers stopped teasing me. I know it sounds like I was using her, but when she broke up with me, she said we're more like family than anything. So now my family is gonna start questioning me again, and my brothers will tease me again, and life will start sucking again. Maybe it might just be easier if I came out? Because all the time my brothers are talking about how nasty homosexuals are and that they should burn in hell and I always just have to bite my tongue and keep quiet and I really am getting tired of it.

I dunno why I tell you guys this stuff because I know you hate it but I really just need somewhere that I can get all this out and this is really the only place I can.

But enough of my rambling about sadness, lets get on with the story.

*Unenthusiastic psh* TheWoofMan out. *another unenthusiastic psh*

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

I woke up, realizing that I wasn't in Wolf's arms.  
"God dammit, where's he always heading off to?" I grumbled, sliding off the bed.  
A grabbed a small scrap of paper off the nightstand.

_.Went to class, Doc said you need to lay back a few more days. Be back soon _

_Wolf 3_

"Ugh. . . Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?" I dropped the note, letting it gently float to the nightstand.  
As if on cue, the door made a gentle click and opened up.  
"Hey Wolf!" I spun on my heels.  
Only to see a familiar white husky, who's cheeks were a bright shade of pink.  
"Why're you . . ." I looked down at my body, which was only covered by a pair of underwear.  
"Oh Gods!" I ripped the blankets off the bed and covered myself. "Don't just stare!"  
"Oh! Uh, uh, okay!" He backed out the door and slammed it shut. I reached for the nightstand and pulled on a pair of shorts and an undershirt.  
"Alright come in!" I shouted through the door. Mac stepped in again, still blushing.  
"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head.  
I sighed. "Just knock next time! What's up?"  
"Well when I left my dorm this morning I saw a keycard on the floor. It had your room number on it, so I assumed one of you dropped it."  
"Oh, well thanks." I grabbed the card, and set it on the nightstand.  
"Wait, if you were in your underwear, and you were in Wolf's bed... Did you guys-"  
"NO!" I cut him off quickly, before he could even suggest it. "Gods, no! Jeez, your mind is in the gutter."  
Mac held his hands up defensively. "Well, I mean you guys are-"  
"What?!"  
"Well, you know-"  
"Know what?!"  
"Well, you're both-"  
"Seriously?!"  
"It happens all the time in college, straight or-"  
"Shut up!" I punched him in the arm, grinning.  
"Hey!" He punched me in my right shoulder.  
"Agh!" I fell to my knees, holding my shoulder.  
"Oh Gods, Fox I'm so sorry!"  
"You ass!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh Gods, I think you tore the wound back open!"  
"Ah shit! Should I call an ambulance?"  
I stood up in front of him. "Nope, I'm fine!" I grinned, pointing at his face. "You should've-seen-your face!" I gasped between laughs.  
Mac was puzzled. "What?!"  
"You hit my right shoulder. I got shot in the left."  
"That's not funny! I thought I really hurt you!"  
"Oh, stop worrying! So are you going to class, or are you skipping today? I'm stuck here for a few days."  
"Sure, I can miss today, nothin' really happening in any of my classes anyway."

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf **

"Alright students, tomorrow, we will be having a test on the Theory Of Relativity." Professor Hare announced, most of the class grumbling.  
The bell rang, and I made my way down the hall. I overheard pieces of everyone's conversations.  
" . . . And so this guy is all like . . ."  
" . . . Heard of that new game, The Last . . ."  
" . . . And you know that little pussy, Fox?" I froze.  
"I can't stand that little shit wad!"  
They were talking about my Fox.  
"Wait, is that the guy you jumped the other day?" Another asked. I turned to see a lion and a cheetah, both leaned up against the wall.  
"Yeah, the kid deserved it."  
"Really? He seems kinda innocent to me."  
"You aren't siding with him, are you?"  
The cheetah's eyes grew wide. "No! Never."  
"Whatever. I gotta get to my next class, later." The lion stalked off, without waiting for an answer.  
"See ya." He mumbled.  
I turned my attention back to the lion, who was making his way down the hall. I followed him, keeping my distance.  
He passed a bathroom, and I closed in, grabbing him by the back of his hoodie. I pulled him into the bathroom, slamming him up against the wall.  
"What the fuck man, let me go!"  
"You're the one who beat up Fox McCloud?"  
"Why the fuck do you care?!"  
I slammed him on the wall a second time. "Answer me!"  
"Yeah, I did! What are you, his boyfriend?!" I grinned, ear to ear, and his jaw dropped.  
"You touch my Fox again, and I will end you." I let him drop to the ground. I turned and started out the bathroom.  
"Hey, get back here and fight, fag!" And in one quick motion, I spun and planted a solid kick into his chest, knocking him to the ground.  
He laid there, gasping and holding his chest.  
I laughed and continued on my way.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

"So are you crushing on Panther?"  
"Well..."  
"Don't deny it! I see how you are around him!"  
"Oh shut it!"  
"You guys would make a cute couple! You should tell him!"  
"He's not into guys! He's obsessed with that girl, Krystal!"  
"Still, he could be bi."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Well neither will you if you don't ask!"  
There was a hard knock on the door. "I got it." Mac opened the door, only a crack. "Yo, we don't want any girl scout cookies."  
"Open the door." Wolf's voice.  
"What, not funny?" Mac pulled the door the rest of the way open, letting Wolf in.  
"Hiya." I waved.  
"Hey Fox. What's Mac doing here?" He pointed at the husky.  
"He found your keycard on the ground. You must've dropped it." I grabbed it off the nightstand, tapping the card on his nose. "Be more careful next time." I said, before handing him the plastic card.  
"Whatever." He huffed.  
"Well then, I'll be leaving you two lovebirds to yourselves!" Mac started towards the door with a grin.  
"Why you little!" Wolf grabbed Mac by the back of his shirt, putting him in a headlock while giving him a noogie that nearly pulled out some of his fur.  
"Agh, oh Gods, mercy, mercy, MERCY!" Mac squirmed in Wolf's grip, and managed to slip free of it, falling to the ground with a thud.  
"Jeez!" Mac whined, rubbing his head. "Alright, I'm outta here." He opened the door and stepped out. "See ya, lover boys!" He teased. Wolf took a step towards him, and Mac broke out into a run, while laughing like a maniac.  
"You have weird friends." Wolf plopped down on the bed next to me, resting his head on my lap.  
"Normal is boring, what can I say?"  
"I never said weird is a bad thing."  
"Eh, whatever. You wanna go out and do somethin'?" I suggested.  
"Nah, let's just chill here."  
"What should we do? I'm bored."  
"We could..." Wolf's voice trailed off as he thought. "... Uh... I don't know really."  
"Can you sing?"  
"Pfft! You'll hear me sing the day I grow wings and a halo."  
"C'mon! You can't be that bad!"  
"It's not that I think I'm bad, I just don't sing."  
"What can I do to make you sing?"  
"Nothin'!"  
"C'mon, there has to be somethin'!  
"Nope!"  
"Agh, Gods you're stubborn!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Mac**

'_Maybe... Maybe I should tell him... What if he feels the same way? What's the worst thing he could say? No?'_  
I made my way down the hall to my dorm, deep in thought.  
'_Well, actually, it would be something like; Man, I fuckin' hate queers; or something like that. But what if he feels the same way?'_ I stopped in front of our dorm. '_That would make it all worth it... Yeah, I'm gonna tell him how I feel. Right now!'_  
I slid the card into the slit and pushed the door open.  
"Hey Panther, we need to-"  
Panther was on the bed, laying on top of the vixen girl, Krystal, in a _vigorous_ make-out session.  
My mouth was agape, and I could feel warm tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Uh, hey Mac, um... How's everything going? Hey, are you okay?" He stood up, coming towards me.  
I backed away from him.  
"Maybe I should come back later, Panther. When we won't be..." She glared at me. "... _Interrupted_." She passed by me, letting herself out of the dorm.  
"Are you okay Mac?" He reached out towards me. I slapped his hand away.  
"You don't get it do you?" I managed.  
"What?"  
"How awkward I always get around you, the fact that I even requested we get dorms together, the reason I helped you in school?!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gods dammit, Panther!" I shouted. "Do I have to spell it out to you?!"  
He still looked puzzled.  
"Dammit, dammit, **DAMMIT**! I'm fucking in love with you! Whenever I'm around you, my mouth can't seem to get the words right, and I get this weird feeling inside me, just being in the same room with you makes me go crazy!"  
Panther's eyes were wide with shock, he stayed silent.  
"Go ahead, make fun of the faggot, beat him up, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! GO ON! TEACH THIS LITTLE QUEER A LESSON! I DON'T-" Panther was on me, hands wrapped around the back of my head, pulling us together. He pinned me up against the wall, one hand still behind my head, the other caressing my back.  
The feeling of euphoria consumed my body, his too, I imagine, as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, his warmth covering every inch of my body.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Krystal**

I pressed my ear to Panther's door. "Go ahead, make fun of the little faggot, beat him up, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! GO ON! TEACH THIS LITTLE QUEER A LESSON! I DON'T-" The husky's voice was cut off, and was followed by low moans and gentle lapping sounds.  
Either Panther is making out with him, or he just killed the little queer and is eating him. Probably _not_ the latter.  
So this little brat thinks he can just steal Panther from me like that, huh? This will definitely _not_ do.

_Not at all._

**0000000000000000000000000**

**(A/N)** So that wraps up this chapter! Krystal's a bitch, huh? :3 So if anybody has any ideas they'd like to see incorporated into the story, leave the idea in the review! I'll be sure to give you a shoutout and credit, so don't worry. :) the first time I typed up this chapter, I accidentally hit delete. I was so frustrated! I had to type it all again! XD  
*Much more enthusiastic psh*  
TheWoofMan, over and out!  
*psh*


	11. Chapter 11 - Sparks Fly

**(A/N)** Okay, really quick, whenever there is a major time jump, the details of what happened during it are typed in Fox's journal, which he keeps on the built-in notes app for his iPod. Hence it being in italics.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**3 MONTHS LATER  
November 16th - Saturday**

**Fox**

_The last three months have been bliss. Wolf and I have been going steady, and apparently Mac and Panther are together too. Brad hadn't touched me, in fact, when he's around me he seems nervous. I also started making new friends, two girls from the second floor; Fay and Miyu, and the guy next door, Bill Grey.  
As for my shoulder? It was almost completely healed, although I still had to go to physical therapy every other sunday. _

"Hey Foxy." Wolf called from the bathroom.  
I closed the notes app on my iPod. "Yeah?"  
"Mac just messaged me. There's gonna be a party tonight, at Spark's." Spark's was a night club, famous for it's wild parties. Each year, they held an exclusive party for Lylat University students.  
"Are we going?"  
"_Fuck. Yes._"  
"What time?" I asked.  
"We got three hours."  
Two hours later me and Wolf had both showered and groomed our fur. I'd pulled on a pair of white jeans and a red t-shirt, with a black vest over it.  
"Wolf, are you almost ready?" I called.  
"Yep." He stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a pair of tight, solid black jeans, and a leather jacket over a black t-shirt.  
"You look mighty sexy." I smirked at him.  
"I was gonna say the same." He walked by and smacked me on the ass. "Here's the best part." He leaned close to me and pointed to his eyes. "See em?"  
His normal, violet eyes were gone. In place, there were neon green eyes, that almost glowed.  
"You can see through those?"  
"Yep. Got em from this website. They were only _20 credits_, too."  
"That's a bit cheap for something people will be sticking to their eyes. You trusted that? What if they're like, not safe or something?"  
"Don't worry Fox." He tried poking my nose, and instead got his finger bitten. "Ow!" He held his finger, inspecting it for damage. "Anyway, lets get to this party."

Another hour later, me and Wolf pulled into the parking lot.  
From the outside, it was an average Cornerian city building. There was a neon sign that read "_Spark's Night Club_" above the door, which had a bouncer in front of it. As we got closer, we could hear the heavy bass resonating throughout the building.  
"Campus ID's?" He held out his hand. Wolf and I pulled out our student IDs, which he glanced at and waved us in.  
The instant we stepped through the door, the noise hit us like a wave. Highly synthesized music with very heavy bass boomed. Colorful lasers and lights shone everywhere. I looked over at Wolf, and his eyes glowed even brighter under the black lights.  
"This is awesome!" A voice called, barely audible over the music. We turned to see Mac coming towards us, from the distance, it almost looked as though he was naked, but he actually just wearing pure white, to match his fur. All of which glowed a bright vibrant blue, due to the decorative lights.  
"How long've you been here?" I shouted, my own voice hard to hear over the music.  
"Ten minutes! The dance floor is packed. They got a battle simulator, I just tried it out!" A battle simulator was almost like a virtual reality video game. It disables the user's nervous system while they play, to prevent any accidents, but in the game you feel as though you're actually there. Originally, it was used in military training, but then a major gaming company released it's own version. Traditionally, it's usually a battle using space craft, but recently they started adding hand to hand combat game types.  
"I gotta do it." Wolf said sternly. "We should play against one another!" He got excited.  
"Yeah!" I agreed.  
"Let's wait until Panther gets here!" Mac shouted.  
As if on cue, the feline appeared, barely visible in the dim light, wrapping his arms around Mac's waist, his back pressed to Panther's chest.  
"I heard my name!" He yelled. "What's up?"  
"We're about to fight each other on the battle simulator! Let's go!" We followed Mac to a room in the back, where it was much quieter. An employee stood at the counter.  
"How many?"  
"Four." I answered.  
"Game type?"  
"Hand to hand combat, two teams."  
"And who'll be the host?" The host was in control of the stage, and the statistics, and session duration, but the individual players could still log out in case of an emergency.  
I looked back at my friends. They nodded. "I will."  
He reached to a shelf and handed us each a visor type device. The visors send radio waves in through the eyes, harmlessly, because it's much easier than going through the skull. These radio waves are what disables the nervous system, and causes the brain to imagine the game, controlling things like the environment and HUD, while the player still has control of their thoughts and actions.  
We entered a room, sitting down on a bench.  
"You guys ready?"  
Everybody nodded, slipping on the visors and leaning back against the wall.  
"Game activate." I ordered.  
The real world slipped away, replaced by a solid black one, where I could see Wolf, Mac, and Panther standing, each of them watching me. One small list of options levitated in front of me.  
"SELECT STAGE." Next to it was several stage names, with a picture next to each stage name.  
_Cornerian Chaos_.  
"TIME DURATION?"  
_Twenty minutes_.  
"POINTS TO WIN?"  
_Fifty_.  
"TEAM MEMBERS?"  
A small image of each players face appeared. I selected Wolf for my team, and Panther and Mac on the other.  
An option appeared in front of each of us now.  
"SELECT YOUR ATTACK SET."  
"_Burning Kitsune_." I responded.  
"Fox, _Burning Kitsune_ is one of the weakest attack sets." Wolf whispered, to which I gave him a stern glare. Then I listened to the other's choices.  
"_Lylat's Wrath_." Wolf chose.  
That's a fire-stone type.  
"_Shadow Beast_." Panther responded.  
Shadow-brute force type.  
"_Cold Wind_." Mac picked.  
Ice-speed type.

This was going to be fun.

A new world formed around us, in the middle of Corneria City. We were in a large square, starships flew about above us, firing lasers at one another. Explosions and fires raged throughout the city.  
Panther and Mac spawned a distance from me and Wolf, side by side.  
"Wolf, remember, we _have_ to work together." I spoke calmly.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can take em'!"  
A voice boomed overhead.  
"**MATCH START**!"  
Upbeat music immediately began playing, to get players pumped.  
I surged forward, Wolf on my heels. I targeted Mac. "You're _mine_!" I taunted.  
As we got close, I prepared my attack. Mac immediately went for a full-on scissor kick, which I slid under, kicking him in the back as he sailed by, launching him into the air. I leaped forward, coming at him with my claws.  
"Not so fast!" He flipped backwards, his foot catching my face. I was thrown to the ground, the asphalt cracking on impact. In the game, you couldn't feel pain, but there was still a knock-back effect.  
Mac dropped towards the ground, about to crush my skull with his boot. I rolled away, catching his leg, slamming him into the ground with his own momentum. I straddled his waist, swiping across his face with my claws.  
A hand grabbed the back of my shirt, yanking me off of the husky and slamming me onto the ground headfirst. "Stay off my man!" Panther threw me, straight into the side of a building, where I righted myself midair, launching off of it, back towards Panther.  
"Return to sender!" I shouted, laughing like a madman. My palms caught fire, and they slammed right into his chest, knocking him back. Over his user marker, the fire damage symbol appeared.  
However, Mac had recovered, and he sent several ice spikes speeding towards me, one penetrating my shoulder. I was pinned to the wall by it.  
"Dammit Wolf, where are you?!"  
Mac charged up another ice attack, his hands glowing with crackling blue light. He grinned.  
"Hey, up here!" Wolf screamed, and we all looked up.  
Wolf was on fire, rocketing towards the ground, at astounding speed. With a scream, he slammed into the earth, a shockwave spreading from his impact, launching dirt, rubble, and two very shocked men in every direction.  
"**TEAM A, TWENTY FIVE POINTS.**" The voice announced. For every time all players on a team were killed, the opposite team earned twenty five points. That meant we had to defeat Mac and Panther one more time.  
The two reappeared, in the same spot as the first time.  
"Good job, but you just used up your only devastator move, Wolf." Mac explained. Each player has one devastator move, corresponding to whichever attack set they chose. In Wolf's case,_ Lylat's Wrath_ meant he would hit the ground with the force of a meteor, giving shockwave and fire damage to any player on an opposing team. Devastators usually meant instant death for enemies, although depending on your location and if you manage to avoid, you can survive one.  
"**START**!"  
Once again, we fought. This time, Wolf stayed with me.  
Panther was nowhere to be seen. "Whatever, just get Mac!" I ordered to Wolf. We both started forward. Wolf ran ahead, while I ran directly behind him.  
Wolf's fist slammed into Mac, launching him backwards. I ran and vaulted off of Wolf's back, soaring through the air, and slamming my elbow down into Mac's stomach.  
"Fox, look out!" I looked down, but it was too late. A black shadow had spread below my feet.  
_Shit. Shadow type. _  
Panther launched from the shadow I stood on, his fist connecting with my chin, knocking me up into the air, where he met me from above, slamming me back down to the ground, right into his shadow.  
I tumbled through empty darkness for a second, when I was suddenly back out in the open air, thrown from a shadow on the side of a building. Panther appeared once more, giving one hell of a punch, sending me flying towards the ground much faster than I liked. If I hit the ground at this speed, it'd _kill_ me!

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf**

I watched Fox falling from the side of a sky scraper, astonishingly fast. I leapt from the streets, kicking off the building he fell from, intercepting his fall. We crashed through the window of the building next door, rolling on the carpet.  
"_Nice_." Fox smiled.  
"Pay attention to those shadows. He can travel through them." I said sternly.  
"Hey, hate to break this up, but we're still in the middle of a fight, _love-birds_!" Mac teased, standing on the window sill. He jumped forward, towards me, but Fox broke his path and tackled him to the ground, grabbing him by the throat, and throwing him out the window.  
"C'mon _Wolfy_!" He jumped out after him, catching fire and rocketing after Mac. I smiled and followed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Mac**

I crashe into the ground. My HP was already low again. In the red zone actually.  
Fox rocketed towards me, his whole body consumed in fire. I side stepped, catching him around the waist and throwing him down onto the ground, where he landed o his back. I stomped on his chest, and fired a ice spear into his stomach. His HP bar hit zero.  
The word DEAD appeared over his user marker. He sat up.  
"Aww come on!" He grumbled. Until the other player on his team was killed, he wouldn't be able to leave this spot or interact with the other players in any way, besides talking. But if Wolf got to him without dying and revived him, he'd be fine.  
Wolf landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Bring it!" I shouted.  
Wolf came at me, using his claws. I side stepped the first few swipes, when one caught my cheek, knocking my HP dangerously low. _A bit further..._  
"_Now_!" I ordered. Panther shot from a shadow, sending blow after blow into Wolf.  
Wolf dropped back, side stepped, and sent a kick into Panther's side, knocking him to the ground.  
But that was all the distraction I needed. I called upon my devastator, and it activated.  
A strip of ice spread in front of me, trailing Wolf.  
"Shit!" He cursed, and began scaling a nearby building, trying to flee from the advancing ice. It gathered speed, and just as Wolf attempted to launch himself to another building, it caught up, and a crown of spikes leapt out, skewering through him and holding him there firmly.  
"**TEAM B, TWENTY FIVE POINTS.**" The announcer boomed.  
Fox and Wolf respawned.  
"Lucky bastard!" Wolf called.  
"Let's raise the stakes!" Panther shouted. "Losers pay up fifty credits, on the spot!"  
"Gambling? That's so childish!" Fox repented. "_Deal_!" But then agreed.  
"**FINAL ROUND...  
START!**"  
With that, we all ran into battle.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Fox**

Me and Wolf first targeted the fiercer target. Not that Mac was weak, but we needed to take Panther out before he decides to use his devastator.  
I swung at Panther, using my _flaming palm_ attack. I made contact on the first two blows, but at the third he ducked and kicked me straight in the chest, knocking me back into Wolf, and we both collapsed to the ground.  
"Any other time, this would be kinda romantic." Wolf grinned, but then his eyes grew wide and he rolled to the side, pulling me with him. Three ice spears stuck in the ground where we'd just been. We both got back up, when Panther charged right into Wolf, separating us. I started after him, only to have an ice wall form between us.  
"Really Mac?! Not cool!"

"It's _ice_. I'd say it's _cool_." He smirked. I dashed towards him, leaping forward, and drop kicking him in the chest. He fell back to the ground, where I swung a fireball into him, his body bursting into flames.  
Mac burned for several seconds, when his HP hit zero. Instead of the dead marker appearing, the body shattered, little ice crystals scattering.  
'An illusion?!'  
A spike stabbed through my shoulder.  
"Pretty cool trick, huh?" Mac formed another ice spear, jabbing it through my other shoulder. Ice began to form on my body, the frost damage symbol appearing on my HUD.  
I willed my body to catch fire like earlier, flying towards Mac, catching him around the waist, and ramming him into his own ice wall, shattering through a portion of it. Mac dropped, the death message appearing over his icon.  
Panther stood over Wolf, his user marker reading "DEAD."  
"_Dammit_!"  
"Fox, he's unleashed his devastator!" Wolf screamed.  
Panther's whole body seemed to be sucking the light in towards him, like a black hole.  
The whole stage went black.  
"Hey there Fox." Panther's voice came somewhere. A fist slammed into my stomach, knocking me back. Then another. Followed by more. My HP was in the red zone.  
"We _win_!" Panther laughed.  
"Don't be so sure of that!"

"How could you beat me? _Burning Kitsune_ is the weakest attack set ever. Nobody uses it."

And with that, I unleashed my devastator. My body caught fire, a fire so bright the stage was lit again. Two swords appeared in my hands, seemingly made from flames.  
My HP raised back up to green.  
"What?!"  
"This is _my_ devastator!" I screamed. I launched myself into the air, shooting towards Panther. I spun my blades, slashing and whirling, making dozens of wounds all over Panther's body. Since he was still in the middle of his devastator, he had increased defense, HP, and higher damage. Even so, his HP went down and down, hitting the red zone.  
With a loud cry, I slashed once more, finishing Panther.  
"**TEAM A, VICTORY!**"  
With that, the simulation ended, and we pulled our visors off.  
Panther looked at me like I was a madman.  
"What?! I get really into those games."  
"That was probably the coolest fucking attack I've ever seen." Mac had a crazy shine to his eyes.  
"So, about those fifty credits..." Wolf draped his arms around Mac and Panther's shoulders.  
"Oh yeah..." Mac reached into his pocket.  
"No, guys it's fine! You don't really have to pay us." I said. "We didn't even plan on paying you guys if _you_ won."  
"Really?!" Mac shouted slugging me in the shoulder.  
"Alright, now that we're done being anti-social, let's go party!" I left the room, followed by my friends.  
***AN HOUR LATER***  
"And so then, I unleashed my devastator. You shoulda' seen the look on his face, he was just like, '_da fuck_?' And I just went all ninja on his ass, he didn't stand a chance!" I explained, laughing all throughout the story.  
"That sounds awesome!" Bill exclaimed, a mischievous grin plastered to his face.  
Wolf flopped down ungracefully in the booth next to me.  
"Have you guys tried this drink? It's _awesome_." He bragged, somewhat drunk.  
"Wolf, keep it up and you'll be hungover tomorrow." I warned.  
Wolf mimicked my voice. "Bla, bla, bla! You need-" He hiccuped. "To get on _this_ level." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning heavily into me. He held the glass up to my face. "C'mon Foxy, drink up!" He tilted it towards me, and I took it from his hands, setting it on the table. "You're _really_ drunk right now." I smirked.  
He put his face to mine. "Who's complaining?" He licked my lip. "Not. Me." He giggled, and hiccuped again. His breath blew in my face, filled with the scent of alcohol. I glanced over at Bill, then looked back to the lupine basically sitting in my lap.  
"Lets get ya outta here big guy." I nudged Wolf out of the seat, following after him.  
We passed through the doors, and Wolf reached for the driver's door. I caught his hand.  
"You aren't driving like this." He sighed, grinning and moved to the other side. I plopped into the driver's seat, starting up the car. I pulled out of the parking lot, starting down the road.  
"C'mon Fox, we coulda' gotten drunk together. Isn't that like a couple thing now?" He slurred, leaning back in his seat.  
"I can't." I said plainly.  
"Whaddya mean you can't?"  
"I'm not the legal age. I'm only nineteen." He paused.  
"I feel like I should find that weird." He huffed. "But I kinda just think it's adorable. Little goody-two-shoes Fox."  
"Don't make a big deal out of it." I smiled.  
"Oh, I'mma make a _big_ deal." He laughed, a deep resonating one. "It's not a bad thing."  
I sighed, stopping the car, and we got out, approaching the campus.  
We walked in the lobby, stepping into the elevator.  
Wolf wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, hooking his thumbs into my pockets.  
"White fits you good, y'know. And those jeans don't leave much to the imagination." He licked my cheek.  
The elevator opened, and we made our way to the dorm rooms.  
[ **(A/N) **'Bout to get a bit, *ahem* _suggestive_ here. Don't worry, it's not full on, just implied. ]  
Upon opening the door, Wolf shoved me into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He tugged his shirt off.  
"What are you doing?" I raised my brow.  
"_You_." He pushed me onto the bed, tugging my jeans off, discarding them onto the floor. Then he grabbed my shirt, pulling it off over my head.  
"Stop it Wolf."  
He ignored me, placing his hands on either side or my head, dragging his tongue up along my neck. I shuddered.  
"I'm gonna show you a good time tonight." He dragged a claw up my leg.  
"You're drunk, Wolf. Don't do anything you're gonna regret."  
He grinned. "I would _never_ regret doing you." He reached my underwear, sliding his hand into them. I jumped, shoving his hand away.  
"Wolf, I'm serious. Stop it, now." He laid on top of me, most of his weight balanced on his hands to keep from crushing me.  
"I like a little fighter." He licked my cheek, his hands on the waistband of my boxers.  
"Wolf, quit it. I'm not playing with you." No reply. "_Wolf_." He still didn't answer me. "Hello, anybody in there?" I looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.  
He'd passed out.  
_Well, at least he stopped._  
I sighed, Wolf's weight still on top of me. I wasn't going anywhere tonight, apparently. So I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep along with him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(A/N) **OH MY **GAWWWWWD** I feel like the ending was sooooo bad. I wanted to put a little bit of my terrible sense of humour in this. I'll probably end up rewriting it later, but this was necessary for further story development. You guys tell me what you think about it. Also, after this, there will be a sequel. It'll be more on the side of action and romance, unlike this one, which is drama and romance.

I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12 - Want some LEMON with that?

(A/N) Well guys, I've really hit a rough spot. I'm just so unconfident in myself, and I'm feeling pretty abandoned by my own family. My Dad just repeats "I'm sorry." In this bored tone, my Mom just tells me to man up, my brothers just make jokes at me, my little sister just never understands, and my older sister is just never around, she's always out with her boyfriend. My other parents, the christian ones, just tell me to "Look for God's light sweetheart." But I can't. All through my life, I've never felt the "Lord's holy spirit." Protecting me at any point really. People say that you can just feel God's love, all I feel is nothing besides an awkward silence and my own thoughts. So everybody in my life has abandoned me, even "God" if he's even real. I'm just so alone, each day at school, I put on this act of "Oh yeah, life's great!" And I act all fun and goofy, but really there's so much I want to tell my friends and there's ways I actually want to act, and I just can't, for my paranoid fear of how they'd react. That's my biggest downfall, I take everything people say about me to heart, even when I know it's not true. Because if it's not true, they put this tiny little seed of doubt in myself, and the next morning it's a fucking Sequoia that's racking my mind from the inside out, and I just keep thinking, "What if it's true?!" And I let the dark thoughts fester and grow inside me, because I have nobody to really talk to, as I said before. I've talked with some people, not personally, but through messages and while it sorta helps, it's nowhere near the same. I came home from school yesterday, and I just felt this empty feeling inside me, and at this same time, I felt like just sitting on the edge of my bed and screaming and crying and stabbing holes in my walls with a pocket knife, maybe stabbing holes in myself too. I'm getting these really dark thoughts too. I find myself thinking of how fun it would be to stick a knife into someone's stomach and just twist it, or I see myself strangling my baby brother, burning down houses, throwing corpses into rivers, pushing people down the stairs, I don't know why. I feel like I'm going insane, like I'll wake tomorrow and have no morals, no conscience, nothing. Something's wrong, I'm thinking that I've held my emotions in too much, you guys have probably heard how that's supposed to be taboo or something. It all just goes back to the fact that I have almost nobody to talk to.  
I know you guys don't give two shits about my personal life, you just want to get back to the next chapter of this fanfiction. So I guess I'll get to work then, I've wasted this much of your time. Due to viewer requests, my dark thoughts, and simple plot adjustments, have a nice chapter, sweet at the beginning, then to turn sour as hell with some mother fucking lemon.  
Enjoy. Or don't. I really won't care. Well, I will, but I can't do much if you don't like it.  
TheWoofMan out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(Also, this is the narrator. Not a character's point of view. It's back in time, just after Wolf beat the shit out of Brad, the bully-lion who's name nobody seems to remember.)**

Krystal watched as a tall lupine stormed out of the bathroom. She'd been late to her next class, and heard all the commotion in the bathroom. She stood back, watching from afar for a moment, as the wolf made his way down the hall. A moment later, a lion stumbled out, panting, and holding his chest. It was Brad, her boyfriend.  
"Brad? Are you okay?" She asked quietly, approaching him.  
"I'm fine." He grumbled, regaining his breath.  
"That guy _really_ kicked your ass didn't he?"  
"Shut the hell up." And with that, he stalked off, his tail flickering angrily.  
"Dick." She mumbled, and pressed on to her next class. She and Brad weren't exactly the perfect couple, but only Krystal was allowed to beat on him. _Nobody but Krystal_.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**NOVEMBER 16th, SATURDAY  
SPARK'S CLUB**

Krystal looked over to see a group of four boys, a fox, the wolf from that day in the hall, Panther, and his little bitch.  
"So they know each other." She spoke under her breath. A plan began formulating itself in her head.  
She turned, seeing Brad. Maybe it was because she was slightly drunk, maybe it was of her own will, but Krystal stumbled over to the table he sat at by himself, holding a small shot glass in his large hand.  
"What is it?" He sighed.  
"So about that day in the bathroom. That wolf guy kicked your ass right?"  
"What's it to ya?" He glared at me.  
"Do you wanna get back at him?" I asked.  
"Mostly the McCloud boy. That'd make him squirm. What are you getting at?"

"I've got a little _problem_ with their little buddy over there, the white _mutt_." Krystal left out details like the fact that she'd briefly cheated on him with Panther. She knew she couldn't get Panther back, but she would sure as hell make the brat regret stealing him. "How about we help each other out?"

He pondered this for a second. "Deal. So what do we do?"  
"Your part is simple. I just want to see the little bitch in pain, so really, I just want you to beat him. Simple as that. Make sure I get to see it though. Simply let me watch."  
"Easy. And what's your part in this? You gotta hold up your end." He glared.  
"My part is a bit more... Complex..." And with that, Krystal shared her plan.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

**CURRENT TIME**

I awoke, Wolf's warm body on top of mine. I could feel each breath he took, his chest rising and falling against mine.  
"Wolf. Babe, wake up." I whispered gently. He stirred.  
"Hmm?" He raised his head, squinting his eyes tiredly.  
"How you feel?"  
"Like there's a railroad spike in my forehead." He groaned.  
"Alright then, I need you to get off of me." He rolled to the side, laying his head back on the pillow. "I'm gonna go pick you some stuff up, to ease the hangover."  
He nodded, rolling onto his side as I slid off the bed, pulling on some clothes quickly, and sneaking out the door. I slid my keycard into my back pocket, walking down the hall towards the elevator. A vixen brushed by me, silently.  
"Sorry." She spoke, continuing down the hall.  
I kept going, and stepped into the elevator.  
Not much later, I was parking in the parking lot of a nearby pharmacy. I entered the building, scanning each shelf, looking for painkillers. I spotted a bottle, grabbing it and making my way to the counter.  
'This is like when I was with Dad...' The memories of going to stores to pick up medicine for Dad's constant hangovers came flooding back to me. I'd bring Dad the painkillers he needed to him, sneaking into his bedroom while he slept and placing the bottle on his nightstand. I never eve knew if he'd taken him, because we rarely talked. The only way I'd know is when I'd find the empty bottle sitting in the trash can or on the counter. Then I'd simply go get another bottle.  
I did this until I moved out, regardless of how much I resented him. I did it because I still ha that small part in me that hoped for my fun, kind, caring father to return. I hoped that maybe if I continued to care for him, even in this small way, maybe he'd come to his senses and remember to care for me.

And then I'd have my real father back.

But it's too late for that.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Krystal**

I watched as the McCloud boy left his room, and started down the hall towards him. As we brushed by each other, I quickly reached into his back pocket, slipping out his room key.  
"Sorry." I said, continuing down the hall without looking back. Upon reaching his dorm room, I looked down the hall in both ways, to make sure nobody was looking. I swiped the card, and unlocked the door, pushing it open.  
A deep voice spoke from inside. "Fox?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

[A/N For this part right here, I can't help but hear the opening theme to Blue Exorcist, the one called "Core Pride." It just sounds so dramatic near the end, it's what I hear. Don't judge meh!]

**Fox**

I pulled into the parking lot o campus. I grabbed the box of medicine, and locked the car.  
I entered through the double doors, the doorman greeting me. "Mornin' McCloud." He held the door for me.  
"Thanks Mr. Johnson." I continued onward, stepping into the elevator.  
'I wonder how far me and Wolf will really go.' I thought to myself. 'How long will we stay together?' I exited the elevator, padding down the hall to my room. 'We're going steady, I don't think there's anything that could tear us apart.' I stopped in front of our door, reaching into my back pocket.  
'Huh?!' My key was gone! I patted my back pockets and my front pockets, but it wasn't in any of them. "I must have dropped it." I said aloud. I reached up on top of the door frame, grabbing the small plastic card from on top. 'Good thing I keep a spare.' I swiped it, and pushed the door open.  
I gasped. The same vixen to pass me earlier was sitting in Wolf's lap, kissing him deeply. Upon noticing me, Wolf's eyes grew wide, and he pulled away from her, shoving her off his lap.  
"Fox I can-" He started, only to be cut off.  
"Y-you... You're..." I dropped the bottle of painkillers, and the bottle busted open after hitting the floor, little white pills scattering. I slumped to my knees, eyes watering. "You're cheating." I whimpered weakly.  
"No, Fox I-" He reached for me, and I shoved him away, standing back up.  
"How could you?!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Why?! I loved you! I fucking gave my heart out to you! And this-" I pointed to the girl, quietly sitting on the floor, smiling. "-is what you give me in return?!"  
"No, Fox, please let me explain, it's not what you think-"  
"Save it! I loved you! I cared about you! You told me you were abandoned, and that's why you wouldn't let yourself get close to anybody! I wasn't going to abandon you! I was going to stay with you, I was going to care for you!" My voice was stuttering and my eyes stung with tears. "And you abandoned me god dammit!" Wolf had a small line of tears going down the side of his face.  
"Fox, I'm begging you, listen to me!" He cried.  
"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I punched him in the chest, and shoved him away. He grabbed my wrists, holding them to the sides, and looked right into my eyes.  
"Let me go!" I screamed.  
"Please, listen, she-" He didn't finish the sentence, as I bit his wrist, hard, tasting his blood as he released my hands.  
"Just get out of my life!" I stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

'_How could he do this to me?'_ Tears streamed down my face, soaking my fur as I ran down the hall, simply to get away from the pain of being near Wolf.

**00000000000000000000000000**

[A/N] Well guys, that's it for this chapter. And sorry for wasting your time with that rambling at the top.


	13. Chapter 13 - Final Goodbyes

**[A/N]** Sooooooo this is the last chapter of StarFox: University.  
BUT DO NOT FEAR! There shall be a sequel. I scared ya, didn't I?!  
TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
I feel like a stupid kid who's too young for this place. X3  
**Also, check out my other story, The New Kid! It's centered on Mac and Panther's past, back in high school. And be sure to check out EmoWolfox's story, Pieces of Our Past!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Fox**

I walked down the hall, to the Dean's office. I pushed the door open, stepping inside.  
The office was small, cluttered with filing cabinets and shelves. The Dean, a short and stout tiger sat behind the desk.  
"Mr. Weign?" He looked up from his computer.  
"Yes, Mr. McCloud?" He says. "Please, sit." He beckoned to the chair in front of his desk. I sat, tapping my fingers together nervously. "What brings you here today?" He asked.  
"Well..." I started. "I'd like to drop out." I sighed.  
"Mr. McCloud, why on earth would you want to do that?" He demanded. "You're a fine student here!"  
"It's for... Personal reasons." I looked at the floor.  
"Well Mr, McCloud, if you plan on dropping out, I can't stop you. It's a shame, you could go big places." He passed me a folder full of forms. "Fill these out, and bring them to me when you're done." He turned back to the computer.  
"Thank you, sir." I left the room, the folder in my hand.  
I wandered down to my dorm.  
'_Please don't be in there_.'  
I opened the door, finding it empty. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
I grabbed my clothes from the dresser, stuffing them into my suitcase which I'd kept under my bed. I packed up any other small things I had left, stuffing them into the side pockets of my suit case. I grabbed a small piece of paper, pulling out a pen, and writing several words on it. I dropped it onto his bed, along with another item.  
I grabbed my suitcase by the handle, dragging it behind me. I stepped out the doors of the dorm, for the last time.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Wolf**

As the last class of the day ended, I returned to my room.  
'_Maybe Fox will be there, maybe he'll have come back.'_  
I unlocked the door, pushing it open. The room was empty, and all of Fox's belongings were gone. I felt my heart drop.  
I noticed a small card on my bed. I picked it up, reading it over.

_From Fox, with whatever love I had left for you._

Underneath the card was a small box. I grabbed it, my hands shaking. I pulled the top off, looking inside. There were photos of me and Fox, some only him, some of just me, a few with us and our friends too.

It was each photo we'd taken together.

I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes, I clenched my teeth.

'_This is it, then_.'

I sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

'_Don't leave me. Please._'

**BOOM!**  
I looked outside, seeing a dark cloud spreading from the city several miles away.  
'_A bomb_?'  
There was a second explosion, this one reverberating through the building.  
A new sound echoed, gunshots, followed by screams.  
'_What the hell is going on?'_  
I pulled our-my door open. Several figures in armour and gear stalked the hall.  
'_A terrorist attack_?!'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Fox**

**BOOM! **  
"What the?!" I turned to see a mushroom cloud spreading from a few miles away.  
Several more explosions sounded, these closer. There was a small clink next to me.  
"Huh?" I turned to see a small metal object next to me on the ground, a few feet away.  
It exploded, and launched me into the air. I flew for a second, then slammed into a nearby car.  
My vision blurred, and I could see a figure approaching. When he got near, I could make out a gas mask covering it's face, and it's body was covered in armor.  
He pointed his rifle at my head, inches from my face.

_His finger tensed on the trigger._

**0000000000000000000000000**

**[A/N]** Wow, really short chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I've been busy with school and stuff, so I didn't get to work on it much. The sequel will be up soon, so don't worry.  
Remember to check out The New Kid and Pieces of Our Past!


End file.
